


Running Blind

by Fave101



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fave101/pseuds/Fave101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost ran away from Asgard 220 years ago and ended up on earth. He has been blind from birth, but never told anyone on earth that. When he walks into his brother Thor on earth over 300 years later jacks world changes again. Will Thor rip jack away from the life he's made on earth? Blind!JackFrost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1  
  
**Disclaimers  
  
Rise of the Guardians- DreamWorks  
  
Avengers- Marvel  
  
Plz excuse any spelling and grammar errors**  
  
Running Blind  
  
“J-Jokul?” Said a hoarse male voice, as soon as the sound reached Jack’s sensitive ears he panicked. It was his big brother Thor. He sounded like he was in pain. Jack hadn’t seen Thor in 300 years since he ran away from Asgard. Jack tried to find his staff that wasn’t in his hand, but he couldn’t see a thing. He never could. Jack is blind.  
  
“JACK!” Loki screamed. Something hit Jack in the chest and he fell onto the damp floor face up. Someone was on top of him holding his shoulders down.  
  
“Well, Well, Well, Frost or should I call you Frosti? I would have never guessed this. You. A god and blind.” Pitch laughed. “You're so helpless without your little staff.”  
  
Jack’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. How could Pitch know that! Jack had never told anyone on earth, not even the guardians. He was afraid if he told them they would find a way to tell Odin and Odin would drag him go back to Asgard kicking and screaming; Or that they wouldn’t want a blind kid on their team.  
  
Jack could hear Thor’s angry yells and Loki’s pleading cries. They could see something Jack couldn’t. Jack focused on his hearing; almost everything that moves makes a sound. He just needed to hear it. Faintly Jack could hear the stomping and whinnies of the night mares and metal moving on stone floors, but underneath the screaming and metallic sounds was a scraping sound. He imminently recognized the sound and tried to squirm out of Pitch’s grasp. Thor’s and Loki’s cries increased as Pitch moved the knife closer to Jack’s ribs.  
  
Pitch slowly pushed the blade into Jacks ribs. Jack howled in agony and Pitch pulled the blade back out and pushed it in again this time into his shoulder joint. Jack screamed a soundless scream and his mind went blank.  
  
The winter spirit woke with a yelp and fell from the tree he was sleeping in into a pile of snow. He sat in the snow for a few minutes. It was just a nightmare. Thor and Loki are okay, but Pitch knows about my past. He stood up and brushed the snow off his clothing. Jack moved his hand to where he had thought he left his staff last night, but it wasn’t there. He started to panic, moving his hand around in the air, ground and the tree branch. He still couldn’t find it. The wind was whipping around the blind boy trying to help, but he hadn’t noticed. Jack stopped and listened to the wind, it was blowing to his left; Jack moved his hand to the left. It blew down, he moved his hand down. Jack’s hand brush up against something cold and hard. He curled his slender fingers around his wooden staff. Jack sighed in relief. He tapped his staff against the ground, sending out waves. When they came back they formed black and white pictures of trees, bushes and rocks. Anything that touched the ground and that was 3D. Jack couldn’t see color, TV, photographs or writing. Jack had heard that bats could do something similar called echolocation. Jack didn’t use it too often because it took a lot of energy, but he still tapped his staff around not sending waves out thought.  
  
The picture in his head disappeared after about 20 seconds leaving him in the dark again. The waves would only work once every 5 minutes or so. Jack didn’t know why they worked like that, but he didn’t question it. The winter god tried to remember where he was; thinking back to last night Jack had caused a blizzard and had fun with some kid and adult who couldn’t see him. Then he flew over the Atlantic Ocean to New York. Oh right I’m in central park. _Better watch out for Tin Man. The last time I crashed into him they chased me for 3 whole days!_ Jack thought back to two months ago when he accidently flew into Tony Stark when he was flying in his Ironman suit. Tony and some guy with a funny shield had chased him all over the globe. He had finally lost them in an ice cave in Antarctica.  
  
Jack sighed and started to walk. He hadn’t even walked for a mile and he slammed into something or rather, someone. They caught him be for he fell. Whoever they were, they were hot. He smelled of metal and rain.   
  
“Jokul! Where have you been?!” Thor said hugging his baby brother to his chest tightly. “We were so worried! Mother thought you were dead!”  
  
“Thor! You’re crushing me!” Jack wheezed. Thor placed him back into the snow. He checked to make sure that nothing was broken. Jack sighed then sucked in his breath. He just realized his older brother was right in front of him. Would Thor drag me back to Odin? Rip me away from my friends? Jack took a step back deciding whether or not to run.   
  
“Don’t go, please?” Thor’s voice was gentle as he noticed his little brother's expression of worry and defensive stance. Jack relaxed at his brothers gentle words. He tapped his staff on the ground and took in his brother’s pleading expression. Thor had never seen see Jokul act like this before and didn’t understand why he tapped his staff.  
  
“Why are you here?” Jack asked indifferently, sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms. Thor stood looking at his blind baby brother then answered.  
  
“I had a nightmare, a horrid one. I wanted to make sure you were unharmed.” Thor reached to touch his brother, but Jack jumped back. How had he seen me move or did I make a sound? Thor thought pulling his hand back to rest on his hip.  
  
“And you would care, why? Also how did you suddenly find me after 300 years?” Jack hissed and took another step back. His words stung Thor. He had looked for Jokul on every planet except the ones Loki looked on. Then something clicked in Thor’s head. Loki had only ever gone to earth, never another planet. Ever since Loki and he met after the first search parities he thought Loki was hiding something, but pushed it to the back of his mind.  
  
“I-I always cared.” Thor answered. “I saw you sleeping in the tree last night when I was walking with some friends. I was called to earth by them.”  
  
The bushes rustled to their left and out stepped another man. He had shoulder length straight black hair and carried a forest green walking cane that he obviously didn’t need. A green and yellow striped scarf around his neck and a long black jacket. There was a devious smile on his face.  
  
“Ah Thor I see you found Jack.” Loki said and sauntered over to stand next to His little brother. “It’s been a long time since you seen each other.”  
  
“Loki, how did you get to Earth?” Thor asked. “And why did you call him Jack?”  
  
Loki shook his head sadly and looked down at Jack. Loki spoke in the language of the frost giants which he taught Jack when he found him on earth 300 years ago. “*Are you going to tell him or am I? I think it would be best if it was from you.*”  
  
Jack sighed then nodded “Jack Frost is the name I go by on earth. I prefer it over Jokul. I’m sorry Thor. I should have told you where I was.” He said giving Thor his best puppy dog eyes and sticking out his bottom lip. Jack knew Thor would easily fall for them. “But I didn’t want to go home. You would have told Odin. I’m happy now. I found friends and people who except me for what I am.”  
  
“Jok-Jack I do no blame you for running away. You are forgiven.” Thor said to the winter god. “You are not. What is going on?” Thor asked Loki.  
  
“I found him on earth the day after he ran. I visit him every twenty or so years. It must have just slipped my mind.” Loki said putting his hands up in front of his chest. Thor had other ideas; he lunged at Loki knocking him off his feet into the snow. Thor laughed as Loki looked up at him, green eyes wide. Jack could hear the sound of fighting and laughter, he knew they were just play fighting. Jack was happy that hopefully Thor wouldn’t take him back.  
  
“Get off me thunder butt!”  
  
“No way Mr. Mischief!”  
  
“I will get Jack to freeze your head!”  
  
“He wouldn’t dare!”   
  
“Um... Jack? Are those the light you where talking about that meant you where late again for a guardian meeting, again?” Loki asked looking up at the sky while still being held down by Thor.  
  
“I knew I was forgetting something! God I hate those lights; I can’t see them!” Jack yelled then took off into the sky yelling: “Meet you guys on the empire state building around 11PM?” Before they could answer Jack was already rocketing towards the North Pole.  
  
“I did not know he was capable of flight.”  
  
"You have missed a lot, brother.”  
  
  
****  
AN: yay! New story! Lately I have been reading a lot of blind jack stories and I loved them so much they inspired me to write this! Have any questions plz ask (I will answer in the next chapter!). I’m not good at explaining. Finished typing at 11.17pm 22/12/2013  
  
Edit:  corrected hopefully all errors... Probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Plz excuse ant spelling and grammar errors

Jack had full trust in the wind when he flew; it never let him fall or crash into something, so far it hasn’t let him down. The wind had been his first friend on earth and his very best one. Sure the Guardians were his best friends and they were like a family, but Jack will always have a special place in his heart for the wind.

The wind carefully guided Jack through the open window at the North Pole and set him down on the railing in the globe room. He could hear North and Bunny bickering in the corner near the fire place about him always being late. Not my fault if I can’t see the signal. Jack thought to himself. Tooth’s wings were humming somewhere above and to the right of him, the chirping of Tooth’s mini fairies and Tooth's orders almost drowned out Bunny and North. Sandy was nowhere to be heard. Jack decided to sit and wait for the guardians to notice him.

Jack thought about telling the Guardians, but was unsure of himself. What if the kicked him out? Or sent him back? What planet could Jack run to if he couldn’t stay on Earth and hated Asgard? Jack could always go to the frost giants. They like and accepted Jack even know he was Asgardians. He guessed that because he never once tried to kill or hurt one of them and that he had winter powers that they liked him more than another Asgardian. He had met their leader, Laufey; He asked Jack to stay with the frost giants, but Jack turned him down knowing that Jotunheimt would be one of the first places Odin would send people to look.

“Oi! Frostbite, are you blind?! We’ve been waving you over for a while now and you just stared right through us!” Bunny’s voice shocked Jack out of his thoughts. He jumped off the railing and walked towards Bunny's voice. The winter god tapped his staff on the ground lightly so that the guardians wouldn’t notice. In his mind a picture of Bunny, with his arm crossed and North, smiling and shaking his head. Tooth and Sandy must be off the ground where Jack’s waves don’t reach. “Why are you late, again?”

Jack sighed and gave them a devious smile. Should I? He thought.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Kangaroo, but I could use reverse psychology. If I tell you the truth, you would think it’s a lie. If I tell you a lie you will think it’s the truth.” Jack answered.

“That’s cryptic, Jack and you didn’t answer Bunny’s question.” Tooth said taking in Jacks stance; it was if Jack was prepared to run at any moment.

“Well…” Jack hesitated. “I was with my brothers and didn’t see the lights.”

“Pfft. Don’t lie to me Frost. You don’t have brothers.” Bunny growled. Jack rolled his blind eyes and shook his head.

“See told you.” Jack said and walked back over to the railing and sat down. “Might as well tell you the whole story. Take a seat this will take a while.” He heard Tooth’s wings stop humming and the swish of Sandy’s dream sand. Jack assumed that they had all sat down. He took a deep breath and began. “I was born on Asgard 540 something years ago.” He heard the guardian sharp intake of breath, but continued. “My father is Odin, god of lightning and my mother, Joro. My birth name was Jokul Frosti, god of winter. After 220 or so years I got fed up, ran away from Asgard and ended up on Earth.” Jack explained leaving out why he left.

“Ok let’s get this straight. You’re a runaway god from another planet? How did you get picked as a guardian then?” Bunny spoke up. How big of a lie is he going to tell? Come on little Jack Frost can’t be a god! Bunny thought.

“When I arrived on earth, I crashed into the lake near Jamie’s house. The ice a little girl was skating on broke. I got her off the ice and froze it over so no one else would fall in. I took Emily, that’s her name home. Her parents and everyone else in the town couldn’t see me. Later in the night I went back to the lake and the moon whispered ‘Jack Frost’. So that’s what I went by.” Jack took a breath and the continued. “I stayed with Emily until she died. While I was there Loki found me. He told me that Odin assumed I had been kidnapped by the frost giants and sent search parties all over the galaxies. I told Loki not to tell anyone where I was, not even Thor. Ever since then he visits every 20 years or so.”

The Guardians sat there in mute silence. They couldn’t deny the honesty in Jacks voice. North was the first to speak up. “You said that today you saw your brothers.” North put emphasis on the s. 

“Ya about that…. I kinda walked into Thor. Then Loki showed up. So I might be dragged back to Asgard soon…” Jack trailed off.

“You never gave the reason for running away, mate.” Bunny pointed out. The guardians where taking all the information a lot calmer than Jack had expected. Not that he could see their faces though. Jack sighed again. I really don’t want to, but I should. Better from me than Pitch. Jack thought.

“Um... Well I – um…”Jack hesitated again.

“Spit it out Frostbite!”

“I had a guard with me 24/7. I wasn’t allowed to play with my brothers when we were young. I didn’t really have a childhood. Dad said the guard was for my protection. Loki and I suspected something was up long ago, but we think it was because I had a link to the same element as our worst enemy, the frost giants. Odin must have thought I would go to the frost giant and turn evil or something. I got fed up with being not allowed to do anything by myself. So after 220 years of their crap, so I left.” Jack pause and smiled. This is going to be fun. He thought. “I also had a guard with me because I’m blind.”

“W-what? Wait h-hold on, WHAT?!” Bunny sputtered he looked over to the other guardians, who were staring it Jack, eyes wide and mouth hung open in shock. Even sandy was in shock. “S-since when?”

“Since forever.” Jack said simply. He tried to here every little movement from the guardians.

“How?” North whispered looking Jack in his newly discovered blind blue eyes.

“How? Oh well umm… I was born with it, but my staff, amazing hearing and the wind helps me. I don’t notice it anymore.” Jack went on to explain how his staff, echosense as North called it, works and the extent of it. Tooth was almost crying by the end of Jacks explanation. She got up and fluttered over to where Jack was and gave him a hug, but before she could let go North, bunny and Sandy joined them.

“Is that why we never see you reading or writing?” Bunny asked once they stopped hugging.

“I can read!” Jack said almost offended. “But only Braille though.”

“Why are you only telling us this now?” North wondered out loud.

“Earlier, before I was a guardian I didn’t trust you. I thought that you would find a way to send me back, but now you guys are like my family and I trust you. That’s one reason.” Jack hesitated again. Bunny poked Jack in the ribs. “OW! Ok fine the other is because Pitch is back and gave all 3 of us a nightmare.”

“You? Pitch? What?” Bunny tried to speak.

“Good job, Kangaroo! Now put the words into a sentence.” Jack joked.

“Ok let’s get this straight.” Bunny said repeating himself. “You’re a runaway blind god. Your brother just showed up and might take you away and to boot Pitch gave you nightmares?!” He shouted stamping his foot like a little kid.

“Correction- Nightmare. Not nightmares.” Jack said sarcastically rolling his eyes. “I’m telling you this because Pitch knows and can use it against us.”

“Sweet tooth, how could Pitch know?” Tooth asked. Sandy was floating over Tooth’s shoulder making symbols with his dream sand. Obviously forgetting that Jack couldn’t see them.

“I don’t know.” Jack whispered. Bunny put a hand on his shoulder. “The only person that knows is Loki.”

“Could e’ave told Pitch?” Bunny asked.

“No way! Sure he’s done some bad things, but he wouldn’t hurt his family willingly. Well except maybe Odin.” Jack announced. “Well I got to go. I said I would meet them at 11 and its 10:30. You can follow if you guys want, but stay out of sight.”

“Wait! Your leaving after you just told us something that big?!” Bunny yelled clamping his hand down harder on Jacks shoulder.

“Yep!” Jack said happily. “Oh and BTW we will be on the Empire State building.” Jack twisted out of Bunny’s grasp and flew out the window. Yelling “Bye!”

“What does BTW mean?” North asked brushing is beard.

“It means ‘by the way’. North where have you been for the past few years?” Bunny asked. Sandy was in a silent fit of giggles.

“More like where have we been for the past 300 years?” Tooth asked herself. “How could we not have noticed?”

“We can ask you our self’s that later.” Bunny sighed and slowly shook his head. “Are we going to follow him?”

“What kind of question is that?” Tooth asked. “Of course we are going to follow Jack! He could get caught!”

“Okay let’s go in sleigh!” North smile and started to walk to his sleigh.

“Oh no ya don’t, mate. That thing is like giant red beacon. Jack said to stay out of sight!” Bunny smirked.

“Then how are we going to get there?”North asked then realized that was a mistake. Bunny tapped his foot and opened up a tunnel. The guardians fell through with a scream.

 

AN: Happy Holidays! Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I didn’t expect to get as many is I did!

Next time jack meets the avengers!

EDIT: hopefully fixed all errors


	3. Chapter 2.5

2.5

AN: Well I got board last night and decided to do a little in between chapter 2 and 3. This is expansion of the guardian’s conversation after Jack leaves. Plz excuse any spelling or grammar errors

 

“What does BTW mean?” North asked brushing is beard.

“It means ‘by the way’. North where have you been for the past few years?” Bunny asked. Sandy was in a silent fit of giggles.

“More like where have we been for the past 300 years?” Tooth asked herself. “How could we not have noticed?”

“I don’t know Tooth. He’s not the one whose blind we are!” North said completely flustered at the new information as the other guardians were.

“We should be helping him out!” Tooth shouted. Wings fluttering and feathers ruffled.

“Oh no, mate. That’s why Frostbite ran away in the first place! We can’t baby him or it will happen again!” Bunny said waving a paw at Tooth. Sandy was floating over North shoulder making pictures over his head of snowflakes, Jacks staff, the moon and a hammer, but none of the other guardians noticed.

“Bunny is right! We will not treat Jack any different.” North announced. Tooth opened her mouth to say something, but North cut her off. “No buts Tooth. He has lived with it for 540 years and does a dam good job of hiding it. If he didn’t tell us we would not have noticed.”

“I’m still worried about him. What if the Thor guy takes him? Then what will happen? Would we see him again?” Tooth said with a frown.

“We can’t answer all those questions until they happen Toothie.” Bunny frowned think about not having the little pest around anymore. “But if he ran away again he couldn’t come to earth. That’s the first place the Asgard people will look!” The Guardians sat in silence.

“I think he was surprised at our reactions. I mean we just found out he’s from another planet.” Tooth said.

“Nothing surprises me anymore. After all we are myths our self’s!” Bunny chuckled. 

“You speak truth old friend.” North smiled.

Tooth was thinking about Jack's mother, his real mother. How could she have felt when her baby left? Jack had said her name so lovingly. It must have been hard for him to leave her; then end up on earth all alone for 300 years after he always had someone with him on Asgard. She must have been so worried and scared for her son’s life. Jack had said his father’s name with such hate and anger. Every time he said it his eyes would grow cold and unforgiving. Jack, as far as they knew only had two enemy's, Pitch and Odin.

Tooth was freaking out on the inside as well as the other guardians when Jack told them. They held there surprise in. The guardians had to for Jack. If they freaked out in front of him who knows what could have happened. Most likely Jack would go somewhere in Antarctica. Where it was too cold for the guardians to go after him.

“Are we going to follow him?” North asked

AN: after that they leave in one of bunny’s tunnels! This was written on the way to the USA! I had nothing else to do! The next chapter should be out sometime this week along with a new one shot under a different name.


	4. Chapter 3

3

AN: Spelling is not my strong suit. To be completely honest I hate it. I try to proofread but I always get detracted and never finish. So plz ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes. Also I’m Canadian so some spelling might be different.

Thank everyone for the follows reviews and favorites!

3

Jack landed on the edge of the Empire state building’s observation deck in New York City. He could here Loki playing with magic, murmuring spells and enchantments. Then the familiar sound of one of Bunny’s tunnels opening close by and knew the guardians were watching.

“Oh, hello Jack. I didn’t see you there.” Loki greeted him, got up from where he was sitting walking over and smiling down at his little brother. Then he spoke in the language of the ice giants. “*Are they here? Did you tell them?*”

Jack nodded and the two brothers walked over to where Loki had been sitting and sat down. They continued to talk in their frosty language. 

Meanwhile the guardians watched the black haired mans every move. They heard the man greet Jack, but after that they talked in a language none of the guardians with all their knowledge of the world’s languages didn't understand a word.

“So do you think that’s Thor or Loki?” Tooth whispered. Bunny rolled his forest green eyes. 

“I don’t know. Maybe we should read up on Norse mythology.” Bunny said as another man with wavy blond hair landed on the edge nearest Jack. In his hand was a big metal hammer.

“Um… don’t tell Jack I said this, but dam he’s hot!” Tooth whisper shouted. Bunny and North had to hold in there laughter, Sandy on the other hand was laughing silently. 

Loki watched as Thor flew towards them. Jack could hear the whirl of Thor’s hammer coming closer to them from the air. “I didn’t know he could fly!” Jack said excitedly.

“It seems that today everyone is repeating their self’s.” Loki mumbled, but he knew Jack could hear him just fine. “You have missed a lot, brother.”

Thor landed with a soft thud and walked over to his two brothers. “Hi Thor.” Jack greeted him smiling. Thor sat down next to Jack.

“Hello Jack, how are you?” Thor asked kindly, fondly smiling at his baby brother. 

“Ah same old, same old.” Jack replied. The three brothers talked awhile about many things, but mostly what happened after Jack had left.

“…..And that’s what occurred after you left. It took Asgard a while to recover.” Thor finished his story.

“Wow.” Jack breathed. “I didn’t think I would cause the much trouble! I only froze a few guards and caused a blizzard.”

“That’s in the past it does not matter now.” Thor said kindly and ruffled his brothers snow white hair. “I have been meaning to ask you; why don’t you look older? It’s been 300 years.”

“Oh! I don’t really know. After the moon told me my name I just stopped aging.” Jack explained. ”Mim must have something to do with it.” He was surprised when Thor didn’t ask who Mim was.

“No matter how old you are; you will always be my baby brother!” Thor said and gave Jack another bone crushing hug.

“Thor! Can’t breathe!” Jack wheezed and Thor stopped hugging him. Loki started to laugh and the other two joined in. 

“I have some friends I want you to meet.”

“Who?” Jack asked curiously.

“Tony Stark and Steve Rogers or you might know them as Ironman and Captain America.” Thor explained. Jack frowned.

“I met them before. Well not really. I kinda crashed in to the flying one.” Jack smiled sheepishly.

“You did? You never told me.” Loki said.

“Only because that was only two months ago.” Jack explained.

“That was you? They told me about that. Their description of you was way off.” Thor smiled and patted jack on the back. “I guess it’s your time to make peace.”

Jack nodded. Thor stood and helped Loki and Jack up. They walked to the edge of the building. Thor and Jack took one of Loki’s hands each and jumped off the building.

The Guardians watched as the 3 brothers flew off. Jack was smiling when they had jumped.

“They do look alike. Thor has the same eyes as Jack and Loki has the same body type.” Tooth said smiling to herself.

“Thor has the same attitude as Jack; Happy-go-lucky, but serious at times.” North pointed out. The other guardians nodded in agreement. The guardians talked about what Thor had said about Jack's escape from Asgard. Sandy waved his little golden hands back and forth to get their attention. Once he did Sandy signed, “Are we going to follow him? Or just sit here?” 

Bunny rolled his eyes. “What kinda question is that, mate? Of course!” He tapped his foot and the guardians fell through again.

Thor guided Jack through the air towards the Avengers tower by pulling on Loki one way or another. Jack almost dropped Loki a few times when he got distracted by a sound. Once they landed Loki grumble something incoherent, even Jack couldn’t make it out. Thor pulled Jack through the door into the tower.

Tony Stark watched as Thor, Loki and a white haired kid landed on his balcony. “Um… Steve do you see what I see?” Tony asked the short cropped blond haired man who was leaning against the wall. Steve nodded. “And is that the kid we chased?” Another nod. “He's with Thor and Loki?” Steve raised an eyebrow and nodded again. “JARVIS remind me never to question Thor and Loki again.”

“Yes sir.” JARVIS responded as Thor pulled the kid through. Tony got up to get a better view of the kid. He was tall for his age, white hair and blue eyes. The boy carried a Sheppard crook in his hand. Tony looked more closely at the kids eyes, something was off; there was a faraway look, like he was staring right through Tony.

“Steve, Tony this is my brother Jack.” Thor announced. Tony’s mouth hung open. “I believe you have met before?”

“Well kind of, he crashed into me. Do you have any other siblings you want to tell us about?” Tony said sarcastically. “And don’t say anything JARVIS!”

“Um…” Jack finally spoke up. “Ya sorry about that. I didn’t mean to fly into you.”

“No worries kid. It was an accident; by the way, you owe me a race.” Tony smirked.

“Fine.” Jack said exasperatedly. “Please stop calling me kid.”

“But you are a kid!” Tony said.

“Maybe by looks, but not by age.” Jack stated.

“How old are you?” Steve asked.

“540ish”

Tony and Steve mouths dropped open in sync. Loki laughed thinking their reaction and attempts to speak were hilarious. Jack just stood there and smiled unable to see what was so funny. 

“What are you the god of? Because mischief is already taken.” Tony joked once he had recovered from age shock.

“I’m the god of winter.” Jack smiled. “Jeez haven’t said that in a long time.”

“So you’re like Jack Frost?” Steve asked politely.

“Exactly. Well that’s my earth name.” Jack explained. 

“Right…. So Santa and The Easter Bunny are real?” Tony asked rolling his eyes. Jack smiled back at Tony. “Let me guess, your friends.” Jack just kept on smiling. Then he heard something that shouldn’t be there. It was the sound of pure fear, gut wrenching screams of children and the hiss of snakes mixed together in perfect horrific harmony. So quite that only he could hear it. Jack's expression shifted and Thor noticed.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Nightmares!” Jack shouted as one formed in front of him. He hit it over the head with his staff and froze it then it shattered into a million pieces. Another one came at Jack from the side, but before it could hurt him, Thor hit it with his hammer along with one of Tony’s computers.

“What are you doing?!” Tony shouted over the sounds of the fight.

“They can’t see them!” Jack yelled. 

“That’s right, Frost.”A very familiar sinister voice said. Something hard hit Jack in the back and he fell forward to the ground. Loki yelled to Thor, but before Thor could help, Jack was all ready on his feet and fighting again.

“Pitch.” Jack growled. Suddenly all the nightmares were gone, slithering back to their master.

Thor watched as a man in a long black robe stepped forth from a shadow. His smile reminded him of a Cheshire Cat.

“Hello Jack.” Pitch said looking the boy over. “A little birdie or rather a raven told me you would be here.”

Jacks eyes widened. Ravens are the messengers of Odin.

“Why are you here?” Jack asked trying to hide his fear.

“Oh, but don’t you think it would be more fun if I didn’t tell you” Pitch smiled and formed an army of nightmare at his side. They charged the 3 brothers. There was a loud crash then everything went black and silent.

 

AN: so has any one saw the starving games trailer? The Avengers are in it! Well not the real ones, but fake ones!

 

Edit: hopefully corrected all errors


	5. Chapter 4

4  
Plz excuse and spelling and grammar errors

 

4

“Come on kid. You got to wake up!” Someone said. Their voice was far off and it sounded high above him. “Pour some water on him or something.”

Jack heard movement to his right and someone’s fiery hot hand was on his shoulder shaking it. “Do you want him to freeze your whole tower?!” They kept shaking him.

“5 more minutes.” Jack grumbled. He could hear more sounds now; stamping hooves, clattering metal, enraged yells and a sinister laugh. He could smell blood, but he wasn’t sure whose it was. The hand was gone from his shoulder. A sharp pain shot through his palm; Jacks eyes fluttered open and where met by darkness as usual. “Hey! What was that for?!” Jack tried to get up, but was pushed back down. His body felt like he fell of the Empire state building and got run over by a tank. 

“Don’t move you’re hurt.” Steve said putting his hand back on Jacks shoulder. Tony had figured out that the brothers where fighting an invisible force and pulled out thermal imaging glasses for them to where. Tony immediately called for his Ironman suit and Steve grabbed his shield. They had returned to find Jack lying on the ground with nightmares stomping and biting him. Thor, Loki and a giant rabbit fought the nightmares far enough back from Jack, for Steve to pull the kid away and try to shake him awake. “We don’t have anything to stop the bleeding.”

“I can.” Jack said. “What happened? What’s going on?”

“We’ll explain later. What do you mean you can stop the bleeding?” Steve asked. Jack didn’t answer; he was too busy freezing over his wounds to stop the bleeding temporarily. The ice would melt soon. “Oh that’s how.”

“Where’s- where’s my staff?” Jack asked. Steve gave it back and Jack tapped it on the ground, but in a way that Steve wouldn’t notice. In front of him Tony was fighting hand to hoof with at least 4 nightmares. North and Bunny were fighting with nightmare swirling all-around them. Thor and Loki were fighting pitch. Jacks vision lasted long enough to watch Loki be thrown to the ground and Thor rush over to help him up. Steve was leaning over him, shield in hand. Tooth and Sandy must have been in the air as well as a lot more nightmares where his echosense couldn’t reach them. Jack tried to sit up again but, Steve’s hand and a sharp pain shot up through his spine kept him down.

“No. Stop moving. You'll only make it worse.” Steve said and Jack nodded with a pained expression on his face. “Tony, we need to get him out of here.”

“I’ll cover you. Go!” Tony shouted. Steve turned and picked Jack up. The winter spirit let out a pained wine and squeezed his eyes shut. The Avenger and Guardians wouldn’t know the extent of his injuries until they got him a doctor. “Hey sandman, mind putting him out?”

Sandy was busy with some nightmare. Jack managed to yell one word to Loki in frost giant. “*Shield!*” Sandy conjured up the best dream he could at the moment and threw the dream sand ball at Jack.

Captain America ran down the stairs of the tower carrying the sleeping injured winter god. Ironman was fighting nightmares a few flights up. Once they had made it to the unusually empty lobby of Stark tower they made their way to the parking garage.

“Where are we going?” Tony asked once he finished fighting of the rest of the nightmares.

“Shield.” Steve said simply. Tony nodded and called Shield from his suit. “Poor kid he didn’t deserve this.” He murmured.

“He’ll be okay. Shield’s sending a hover plane to pick us up a few blocks away. We need to get going.” Tony said gently. Steve nodded and they headed off. 

\----

Loki pulled himself off the ground, again. He was tired, they all were, but they still fought for Jack. The Guardians were finishing up with the last few nightmares. The giant rabbit hit the last one over the head with a wooden boomerang. Thor got in close enough to kick Pitch’s feet out from underneath him. The big man with a sword jumped on top of him, but Pitch already disappeared into a shadow.

“He’s gone for now.” The big man said. “You must be Thor and Loki.”

“Yes.” Loki said. “I’m Loki, this is Thor. You guys must be the Guardians. Jack told us about you.” 

“All good I hope!” Bunny said.

“Sure thing Kangaroo.” Loki said with a smirk.

“Yep definitely brothers.” Bunny grumbled.

“Where did they take Jack?” The Tooth fairy asked.

“Before The Sandman put him to sleep he said something.” Thor said with a frown plastered on his face. “I didn’t understand what language it was.”

“Jack said ‘Shield’. That’s probably where they would take him.” Loki translated.

Sandy made dreamsand symbols over his head saying. “What language? I’ve never heard it in all my years.”

“Frost giant.” Loki said simply not wanting to explain further and no one asked. 

“Let’s go!” North yelled.

“Where is Shield?” Bunny asked planning to open a tunnel.

“Everywhere.” Thor said. Bunny looked at him confused. “It’s a flying airship.” 

“We can’t go in my tunnels then.” Bunny grumbled.

“Let’s go in sleigh!” North shouted excitedly. He took a snow globe out of his pocket and through it against the wall. “This will take us to Pole.” North explained to the Asgardians. They both nodded and followed the Guardians through the rainbow portal.

 

AN: Happy New year! My fave thing of the year!

Song: Counting Stars- One Republic

Artist: Macklemore

Movie: Thor 2

Fave move quote: “Dear god, is she dead?” –Loki (Thor 2) 

Fave quote: “Nothing is true, Everything is permitted.”- Assassins creed

Fave Game: Prototype and Assassins creed

Fave book: Nightshade

Fave fan fiction: Sleep By:vividRegulator (Amazing plz read!)

What are you Fave things of the year?

 

Edit: hopefully all errors fixed


	6. Chapter 5

5

Plz excuse and spelling or grammar mistakes

5

Jack woke with a pained groan; he could feel every cut and bruise on his battered body. He could also feel bandages tightly wrapped around his broken wrist and bad leg. Jack head ached and was sluggish. Someone must have given him painkillers; medication doesn’t work the same way in Jack; it slows his mind down making time seem longer, but he still feels the pain.

Jack reached out to find his staff with his good arm. He realized he wasn’t in a bed; he was lying on his side on the floor with his back pressed against the glass. The floor was smooth and warm, but his staff was nowhere in arms reach. Jack was deciding whether or not to try to sit up when the sound of footsteps coming towards him caught his attention. Jack closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He listened intently to the footsteps. There were three pairs.

“You can’t leave him there! He’s hurt! Not to mention how pissed off Thor and Loki will be!” Tony growled.

“His wounds have been treated and he is stabilized.” A low stern voice said calmly. “I don’t care what Thor and Loki think. This kid could be a threat. I’m not taking any chances.”

“Fine, but I’m staying with the kid until he’s awake.” Tony said walking towards Jack, he stops and turn around to face Fury. “Oh and if Thor or Loki rips your head off, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Steve slowly shook his head and crouched down next to the glass separating them from Jack. Tony sat cross-legged next to Steve. The director walked out of the room.

Jack decided to pretend to be asleep.

“How long do you think until he will be awake?” Steve asked. As soon as Tony and Steve stepped onto the ship they felt something was off. No one asked to help the injured boy in Steve’s arms. The agents seemed to look right through Jack. That is until the director Nick Fury came walking up to them. He took one look at Jack and motioned them to follow him. Fury led them to a medical bay where the two doctors where wearing big black goggles. Steve set Jack very carefully down on the bed and the doctors started to work on him. Tony explained that the goggles the doctors where wearing where for finding hot spots and internal bleeding, but could also be used for to find heat signatures. Once the doctors finished with Jack they were deciding whether or not to give him any pain killers because they didn’t know if Jack was allergic to it, but in the end they gave him a very low dose of Morphine. The doctors listed off all of the boys injuries. The winter god had a concussion, large gash on his right calf, broken left wrist, small cuts that already scabbed over and bruises everywhere. Steve and Tony left to change into fresh close and when they returned only to find Jack’s bed empty. The doctors told them that Fury ordered them to take Jack to Loki’s old cell. Steve and Tony went straight to check on the boy and found him curled up on his side with his back against the glass wall. He still wore the bloodied blue hoodie and tattered brown leggings. His staff was gone; Fury must have taken it. They went immediately to the director who gave them little reason why Jack was there other than ‘he’s a possible threat.’

“I think he should be awake soon, but he’s not human.” Tony said tapping on the glass. Jack tried hard not to smile even know his back was towards them. “It looks like he might have moved.” Tony sighed. “It's taking the others long enough to get here.”

“Have patience, Tony.” Steve complained.

“I’m not a doctor, I don’t have any patience.” Tony smirked.

Jack decided it was a good time to wake up. His icy blue eyes where met with darkness as usual. Someone tapped on the glass. Jack turned his head to where Tony and Steve where sitting. 

“Hey kid how ya feeling?” Tony asked.

“I thought I told you not to call me kid.” Jack muttered sitting up. "Did you give me any drugs?”

“Yes. Why?” Steve asked.

“Because they don’t work the same way on me. Time slows, but the pains still there.” Jack said. Then frowns because he still can’t understand where he is. “Where am I?”

Steve sighs again. He didn’t want to answer the question and have the boy freak out. Steve tried to say it as calmly as possible. “You’re in your brother’s old cell.” Jacks expression didn’t change. “You’re pretty calm for someone who just got told there in jail.” 

Jack just shrugged. “I’ve had worse.” Tony was about to ask him about it, but Jack interrupted him. “Where is my staff?”

“Umm...” Tony hesitated. Where had he last saw Jack’s staff? Ironman remembers leaning it up against the wall in the med bay, but after that he couldn’t remember. “It’s somewhere safe. Do you need it?”

“To control the wind, yes, but snow and ice, no. It will get colder in here. I hate heat.” Jack explained. “If the wind thinks I’m trapped it will rip this place apart.”

“Then Fury better give it back and let you out soon then.” Steve slowly shook his head. Jack smiled and nodded.

“Is Fury the man you were with earlier?” Jack asked raising an eyebrow. 

Steve nodded, but Jack didn’t seem to notice. “Yes. He’s the director of the ship and the guy who put you in there. How did you know? You were sleeping!”

Jack smiled. "No I wasn't."

The door slid open and the director walked through. Jack could hear the same footsteps from before. They came closer until they were where Tony and Steve were sitting. “Stark, Rogers out.” The man said. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Fury cut him off. “I only want to ask him a few questions.” 

Tony and Steve nodded. Once they were out of the room Tony poked Steve and then took off running down the hall. Steve rolled his eyes and took off after him. They ended up in a supply closet. Tony pulled out a video player and on screen was Fury walking back and forth in front of Loki’s old cell.

“You hacked the camera?” Steve asked. Tony nodded

“Funny Jack doesn’t show up on camera, but the audio is just fine.” Tony wondered out loud. He pushed a few buttons until he found the thermo camera so they could see Jack. The boy was still sitting with his back against the wall.

 

\---

 

Jack yawned as the directors footsteps echoed in front of him. The man finally stopped walking.

“It’s a little cold in here, don’t you think?” He asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. “It’s too warm for my taste, but then again my ideal temperature is -5c (23F).”

Fury chuckled. Then asked: “What’s your name?”

Jack didn’t trust this man. Something was off with him. “That depends. What name do you want? Didn’t Tony or Steve tell you?”

“No, they wouldn’t say anything without your permission. Only that Thor and Loki will rip my head off. Why is that?”

“Thor and Loki are my older brothers. My name is Jack.” He answered. “I’ve answered your questions; now answer mine. Where's my staff?”

Fury looked at Jack again. The boys eyes where following him back and forth as he started to walk again, but something was different about them. “It’s safe in the weapons vault.” Nick noticed the frost starting to spread under the kid and up the walls. He looked at the control board and almost fainted. It was cold, too cold for a human to survive in there for 5 minutes. He tried to turn the heat up in the cell, but the temperature wouldn’t go up only down. “Are you okay in there?”

Jack smirked. “Hmm... it’s nice and cold.”

“Okay, but I have one more question for you. Stark said you were fighting an invisible force with your brothers, but you could see them perfectly fine. Rogers said they could only see them after they put on thermo glasses. Who were you fighting and why could you see them, but not Stark and Rogers?” Fury asked.

Jack rolled his blind eyes. I can’t see them. He thought. “His name is Pitch Black, but we were fighting his nightmares. As for seeing them, well, you have to believe in them. I know that sounds weird, but it’s true. Same with me, you have to believe to see or where thermo glasses.”

“Why would he attack you?”

“That’s more than one question, but whatever. Some friends and I stopped him from taking over the world last year. So he hates us.” Jack explained. “Can I get out now?”

“No.”

“Ugh fine, but can I get something to read? In Braille?”

“Why in Braille?” Fury asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve been meaning to learn it for years, but never got a chance.” Jack lied. Fury left, but returned soon after. The door to his cell slid open and Fury slid the book across the floor, not taking one step into the cell.

“I hope you like Twilight. For some reason it’s all we have.” Fury laughed as Jack slid his finger over the page. Then he left. Well its one of the only books I haven’t red yet. Jack thought.

 

\---

 

“Are we just going to fly around all day?” Bunny asked. Thor, Loki and the guardians have been flying around the earth in North’s sleigh for what seem like ever. “Are you sure you have no way of knowing where they are?”

Thor shook his head. “No, but they are probably somewhere over the United States.” 

North turned the Sleigh. “That still doesn’t narrow it down much. I hope Jack is okay.”

“He’s in good hands.” Thor said. “They won’t hurt them.”

“Oh did he mention that the ship can go invisible.” Loki mumbled. “It took me forever to find it the last time.”

“How did you find it last time?” Thor asked.

“Luck.” Loki said simply.

“Oh great.” Tooth mumbled. Then an idea struck her. “How did Tony and Steve find them?”

“Tony has what they call a ‘cell phone’ built into his Ironman suit.” Thor said.

They all sat in silence for a while thinking of ways to find the Shield airship. The wind was howling in Loki’s ears. That’s it! The wind is trying to take us to Jack! Loki thought. It made sense. The wind must think Jack needs help. 

“North, follow the wind!” Loki shouted. North nodded without question and let the wind whisk them away.

AN: I’m going back to school on Monday so updated won’t be as often, sorry! Lol poor Jack stuck reading Twilight. I have no clue where I’m going with this, but I will figure it out.

 

Edit: hopefully all errors corrected.


	7. Chapter 6

Plz excuse and spelling or grammar mistakes

 

AN: Ok there are some temperatures in this. The main one is Celsius, but I included Fahrenheit and Kelvin (?).

6

 

Jack turned the page of his book; he liked it so far, but was growing restless. He wanted to get up and walk around, but the pain in his leg and the thought of walking into something kept him on the ground. Steve and Tony hadn't returned since Fury left; not that he minded though. It was quiet and cold. Just the way he liked it. Every so often Jack could feel someone try to turn the heat on, but stopped when he would make it colder. He could feel the ship gently rocking back and forth in the wind or waves slowly lulled Jack to sleep with the book still in his hands.

 

\---

 

"How is he surviving that? I must be -50°c (-58°F/ 223.15°K) in there!" Clint asked. The director had all the avengers except Thor, gathered around a computer screen. On the screen was thermo security camera footage of a boy sitting in Loki's old cell. On the side of the screen the temperature the gage read 30°C (86°F/ 243.15°K) for Jacks body and -47°C (-53.6°F/226.15°K) for the room. 

 

"His body temperature is much lower than a normal human." Banner said. "Who is this boy, Fury? Why is he here?"

 

"Tony and Steve brought him here." The director said. Tony began to explain what happened at his tower with Steve adding details where Tony missed them, but didn't give any more information about Jack.

 

"So all you have on this kid is that he's Thor and Loki's little brother, his name is Jack, he fights invisible shadow creatures that you could only see after you put on thermo glasses and he loves the cold? That's not much to go on. For all we know he could have saved Tony and Steve's lives!" Natasha complained. Then she realized someone was missing. "Where is Thor?"

 

"As far as we know he's with Loki, the Easter bunny, tooth fairy, sandman and Santa." Steve said. Clint laughed. Fury gave him an annoyed look.

 

"Wait your serious? So we are dealing with myths then?" Clint asked mouth hanging open. "How hard could it be to figure out who he is? His name is JACK, he loves COLD and he’s a myth. Google it!"

 

"We can do this later, but right now we should let the kid out!" Tony grumbled.

 

"He's right. The boy looks harmless. Has he even moved? Or tried to attack you?" Natasha asked. Fury shook his head. "Then Let him out. There's no reason for him to be in there."

 

“How long has he been in there? What has he been doing? Is he injured?” Bruce asked. 

 

“He was, but we took care of it. He’s been in there for about 4 hours. The kid has been reading Braille. Odd though I gave it to him he said he wanted to learn how to read it, but he could read it right off.” Fury explained. 

 

“What book?” Clint asked.

 

“The only book we had was Twilight. The last time I checked in on him he was ¾ finished it.”

 

“Come on lets go get him out!” Tony said. Fury grumbled something no one else caught then waved for the Avengers to follow him.

 

\---

 

Jack woke to the sound of footsteps coming towards him; far away and too quiet to distinguish how many there was, but as they got closer he could here Tony, Steve and the director with 3 other pair’s he didn’t recognize. Jack prepared himself for more questions. 

 

“Where is he?” One man asked as the group walked through the door. Jack shifted his position to cross his legs.

 

“What do you mean he’s right there!” Tony was saying. “Why can’t they see you?”

 

Jack sighed and looked down. “He doesn’t believe. In my case believing is seeing. It’s like when you couldn’t see the Nightmares.” 

 

“If we give them thermo glasses could they see you?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes, but if they take them off and still don’t believe in me they still won’t see me.” Jack explained. “Those things seem to solve everything.”

 

There was rustling and then gasps. Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“Whoa.”

 

“You weren’t lying. Can it talk?” Someone said. Their voice was oddly calming.

 

“Ya I can talk.” Jack said exasperatedly.

 

“Aren’t you cold?” The same voice asked.

 

“No I never get cold. Not even when I’m in Antarctica.” Jack said happily thinking about more people seeing him.

 

“Could we test that?” Calming voice asked.

 

Jack shrugged. “I don’t see why not. I’ve never been cold before.” He grew more serious. “But I’m not going anywhere until I have my staff.”

 

“Fine kid.” The director said and left the room.

 

“My names not kid!” Jack grumbled.

 

“Are you tired?” Steve asked. “Are you in any pain?”

 

“No I’m fine. The cut should heal by tomorrow, but the wrist will take longer. I’d rather not sleep unless I have to. I prefer to have Sandy close, in a tree or rafter to sleep.”

 

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” A female Russian voice asked.

 

“You get use to it.” Jack looked away.

 

The sound of footsteps coming towards Jack again caught his attention. They where the director steps, but there was a tapping sound along with the steps. Jack recognized the sound of this staff hitting on tile. He could easily recognize it after years of hearing the same sound. 

The director opened the door to Jack's cell with a metallic ‘thunk’. He slid the boy's staff along the floor to him. Is skidded to a stop when it hit Jacks toes. As soon as he curled his toes around the old wood the wind stopped rocking the ship. Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said with a smile as he picked up the staff with his good hand. Jack tapped his staff lightly on the ground so no one would notice.

In front of him was a tall, balled, eye patched dark skinned man. Fury wore a long trench coat and big army boots. Beside him were Steve and Tony; behind them were a lady and two men. The lady had shoulder length curly hair. She wore a skin tight jump suit with two twin pistols strapped to her hips. The man beside her wore the male version of the jump suit, but instead of guns he had a quiver of arrows on his back complete with a folded up bow. His hair was short and cropped army style. The last man was slightly shorter and had curly hair that was just I've his ears. He wore a simple button down dress shirt and trousers. A pair of glasses on his nose made him look like a scientist. Jack looked around in his cell. The walls where made of clear glass, but had metal separating the four panes of rounded glass. 

"Dam its cold in there!" Tony shivered. "Are you coming ki-Jack?"

Jack nodded and stood up. He limped over to the group. Despite the gash on his calf almost being healed it still sent a stab of pain up his leg when he put weight on it. Jack cradled his broken wrist to his chest because it still dully ached. He felt his staff tightly in the crook of his arm. 

Steve noticed Jacks discomfort and asked: "Are you sure you don't want any medications?"

Jack shook his head. "No thanks. Remember what I said earlier."

"Right no meds." Tony said. "Oh! Almost forgot; this is Natasha, Clint and Bruce." Tony gestured to each person. Oblivious to Jack not seeing the gesture. Jack all ready had a good idea of who was who.

 

Jack smiled brightly. "Hello I'm Jack."

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked. Jack shook his head again. "Why? You look to be in pain."

Jack went on to explain how medicine affects his body and to never- no matter how much pain he's in to give him medicine.

"Wow. I've never thought a body would work that way." Banner said. Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He's a doctor." Tony smirked. "He has lots of patience." 

Jack giggled remembering what Tony said before when they thought he was asleep.

"Enough jockeying around. We still need to locate Thor." Fury said.

"And Loki." Jack reminded.

"And Loki?!" Clint, Natasha and Bruce yelled at the same time.

"Ya Loki's with him too." Jack said. 

"How did he get out of Asgard jail?" Clint asked.

"Never was there. It was all an illusion." Jack explained.

"What? How?"

"Well after New York your shield agents left him an unguarded room. He left a clone and teleported away." He explained.

"Are you saying that Loki was never in Asgardian custody?" Clint asked in disbelief.

"Exactly." Jack said with a smirk. "What did you expect? He's the god of mischief!"

"For the Asgardians to keep their prisoners in check." Fury growled.

"That's never been one of their strong suits." Jack huffed. "I swear if you hurt him or try to put him in there I will freeze you and leave you in Antarctica." Jack threatened.

Steve winced. "We won't do anything unless he does." He promised.

Jack narrowed his eyes. He didn't believe them.

Bruce broke the awkward silence. "We would be looking for energy signatures."

Fury nodded. He led the way to the bridge. On the way Jack had to avoid the agents walking by him, but sometimes the agents would walk through him. Jack should gasp and hug his staff tight. Tony and Steve noticed and walked on either side of him. 

Once they made it there, the Avenges were focused on the computer and Jack couldn't help, but he offered to look around outside. The director said no because he wanted Jack to be in his sight at all times. So the boy balanced on top of his staff wishing he brought the book, but when he thought no one was looking Jack blew one of his special fun snowflakes to one of the agents he could hear walking near him. The agent giggled and crumpled the papers he had in his hands and threw it at one if his colleges. Jack let more flakes find their way to other agents and soon the whole room was in the middle of a huge paper ball war. The agents split into 3 groups; girls, guys and the Avengers. Jack floated above the play-field laughing at the Avenger trying to stop the fight, but only getting sucked into it them self’s. Jack formed a snow ball and threw it at where he could hear Steve yelling. Judging by the surprised yelp the snowball hit its target square on.

"Jack!" Steve yelled then laughed when a paper-ball hit him.

 

\---

 

 

"There it is!" North yelled over the wind. He led his reindeer to one of the airplane runways and landed. Once everyone was out he ordered the reindeer back to the pole. "Where is Jack?"

"Most likely in the main control center or medical bays." Thor said walking toward the door. The guardians and Loki followed him through the long hall way. There was no one around to ask. Everyone was gone. "Where is every one?"

The question was soon answered when the group stepped into the control room. It was in chaos; paper was everywhere along with some oddly placed snow piles. All the usually boring humorless agents were engaged in an all out paper ball war. The Avengers where stuck in The middle of the room and surrounded by the shield agents. They were covered in a mountain of paper and snow. Floating above it all was Jack Frost. He was throwing snow balls at the unsuspecting people with deadly accuracy.

"How does he do that?" Tooth asked.

Loki shrugged. "He's always had good aim. Not only with snow, but knifes and bows too."

"Jack!" Bunny shouted, but was answered by a snow ball to the face. "That's it Frostbite! You’re getting it now!" He threw a snow ball back at Jack who easily avoided it.

"Nice try cottontail!" Jack shouted at Bunny. North shook his head slowly watching Jack and Bunny run around the room throwing snow at each other. North opened his mouth to yell at them, but a snow ball hit him square in the mouth. Loki laughed and threw a paper ball at Clint. Hawkeye gave him a dirty look and returned fire. Sandy was avoiding all the snow, but threw dreams and at the agents. Just over half of them were asleep including Fury. When everyone finally tired out they all sat in a circle laughing at each other and marveling at the fact Santa and the Easter bunny where real.

 

“So you’re really the Easter bunny?” Clint asked. 

 

AN: Sorry it’s late I know, but this week was really busy despite having two snow days (thanks Jack!). I’m still not sure where I’m going with this. Willing to take suggestions for one shots after the main plot!

Edit: fixed errors


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for everyone who read, faved, followed and reviewed! I apologize for any spelling/ grammar mistakes. 

 

7

"Yep." Bunny smiled. It was odd to have a whole group of adults see the guardians. Jack was sitting with Loki on one side and North on the other.

"Umm... Where's Fury?" Tony asked looking around for him.

"He's a little sleepy right now." Jack laughed. Fury was one of the first to be hit with Sandy's dream sand because he was yelling at Jack. "When he wakes up he will think it was all a dream."

"I still think this is a dream." Clint muttered. Tony pinched him and Clint yelped. 

"If gods are real then why can't they be?" Steve asked. Clint shrugged.

"I'm going to go have a look around." Jack announced.

"I think it's your bed time. Also your wounds still need time to heal." Loki said.

"No! I'm not tired!" Jack whined. "I slept all day!"

"Ya right." Bunny grumbled.

“It’s mostly true." Tony cut in.

"Mostly?"

"He was reading too." 

"You got him too sleep and read?" Loki asked astonished.

"Not that I had much choice." Jack grumbled.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"Fury thought Jack would attack us so he put him in Loki's old cell." Tony said sarcastically.

Thor's eyes grew wide. "I'm going to rip his head off!" He yelled in anger. Some of the agents woke with a start, staring at a furious god of thunder.

Jack gave Thor the sweetest smile. "I'm not mad and you shouldn't be." Jack said innocently. He smiled mischievously. "I plan to get him back."

"Isn't a snow ball fight enough?" Natasha asked.

"Nope, he's in for it now." Jack said. "Maybe I could get the help of the April fool and the god of mischief." He wondered out loud. Loki laughed. Thor sat and fumed. He would have to plan revenge too.

"I see that look in your eyes, brother, but remember your pranks suck." Loki said.

Thor scowled. "I wasn't planning anything." He said innocently. Jack rolled his eyes. 

"Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to look around." Jack said and before anyone could answer the wind carried him out if the room.

"Be careful!" Tooth shouted after him.

"I bet we find him asleep in the rafters." Loki said. Thor nodded and chuckled.

"Should we follow him?" North asked worriedly.

"No." Thor said. "He'll be fine on his own."

They sat in silence for a while. Tony was researching something on his tablet, Clint was fooling around with one of his arrows and Natasha was cleaning her guns.

Bunny was the one to break the silence. "Why would Pitch attack you?"

Loki shrugged. "His voice was in my night mare, but never him."

"Yes, but he looked familiar." Thor said.

"He's been giving you nightmares?" North asked. The brothers nodded. "That is very troubling."

"I still think I’ve seen him before." Thor huffed.

"He kind of looked like Loki." Tony said looking up from his tablet.

"You saw him?" Thor asked.

"Just a glimpse." He said. "Tall, dark and creepy."

"I look nothing like him!" Loki growled. "Pitch's hair is short and spiked back, his eyes are amber and he had no eyebrows."

"Thanks for the description." Steve said. "Shouldn't we be out looking for him?"

"You can't simply fine him, mate." Bunny said.

"Bunny is right. Boogieman can't simply be found." North said. "Could he have gotten on Asgard?"

"No, Heimdall wouldn't let Pitch on Asgard unless Odin commands it." Thor said.

"Is there any other way to go to Asgard?" Tony asked. Thor looked to Loki.

"Yes, but as far as I know only Jack and I know how and where it is." Loki stated.

"Could shadow jumping, snow globe or tunnel work?" North asked.

"No. Asgard has magic shields." Thor said. Then shook his head. "I still can't shake the feeling I've seen him before." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack wondered around, not sure where to go or where he was allowed to go. Not that that would stop the mischievous teen. All Jack wanted was to be out in the open air with the wind in his hair and the sun warming is cold skin. He felt like he was slacking off at his job of being a guardian. He hadn't brought a snow day to anywhere for awhile. When he was making it snow it was usually at night when the children were in bed. Jack was on his way to see Jamie and his friends when he ran into Thor. 

"Frost." Said a silky voice. "What are you doing all alone in the dark?"

Jack stiffened. He raised his staff on instinct. "Pitch." He whispered, then more loudly. "Twice in one day, really?" 

Was it really dark? Jack listened. There was no quiet hum from the lights, no heat either.

"You seem not to be bothered by the darkness." Pitch stated.

"I've never been afraid of the dark." Jack blinked. Something was wrong. Pitch's presence was no longer there.

It was quiet, too quiet. No hum of lights, no water sloshing in the pipes, no air from the vents. It was eerily quiet. Something was very wrong.

He took off running for the bridge. On his way he could feel heat coming through the floor in only one place. Jack took to the air letting the wind guide him around corners. The door wouldn't open for him, he was invisible to it. Jack had to pry it open.

"What was that?!" Natasha panicked.

"It's me Tooth." Jack said. "What's going on?"

"Powers out, its pitch black. I can't even see my hand in front of my face!" Tony exclaimed.

"Pitch covered all the windows with nightmare sand." Bunny explained. "Just before the power went out the engine quit because it was overheating."

"Okay let's go!" Jack shouted. "I can fight them off for you. As long as we get there I can help if it is overheating."

 

AN: next time there will be action I promise. Now I really need to study for my exams. P.s. there is no real schedule for my updating.

Edit: correction of errors.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: ok really short, but fighting, Yay! Plz excuse any spelling or grammar errors it was typed on an iPod. Hoping to write more and type it soon!

8

Jack led the Avengers and the Guardians down the pitch black hallway. He felt like a preschool teacher leading a bunch of kids around. They made loud thumps and grunts when they bumped into something, which was often.

"Could you be any louder?" Jack grumbled. "Or be any slower?"

"Not all of us have night vision like you." Tony whispers sarcastically. North snickered. Tooth and Sandy had left before the lights went out to do their jobs.

"I don't have night vision."

They walked in silence for a while. Only the sound of shoes and breathing were audible. They were trying to make as little sound as possible. The group turned around another corner and Jack stopped.

"Wha-"

"Shh..." Jack shushed them. He could feel the heat. "Do you know how much farther?"

"I don't know it's too dark." Tony whispered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I can feel the heat already." Jack sighed.

"Do you hear that?" Bunny asked. No one else could hear, but Jack. It was a low rumbling.

"Nightmares." Jack whispered. "Stay." 

He crept around the corner hugging the wall. Jack left the Avengers and Guardians in the dark because they would only slow him down and make too much noise to creep up to inspect the situation. They weren't use to living in the dark like Jack was. They were practically helpless.

Jack continued his way down the hall. Heading towards the heat source. Once he reached the door the blind boy tapped his staff on the ground sending waves under the crack of the door. Inside was full of nightmares. Jack suspected more were in the air. Pitch Black was standing in the center of it all. The engine, even in Jacks echovision, looked way overheated.

Jack crept back to the guardians and avengers and poke Tony on the shoulder. Tony jumped and screamed like a girl. Jack giggled quietly.

"It's me." Jack whispered. "There are a lot of nightmares in the power room. I can cool it down, but not with all the mares in there."

"How do you do that?" Clint asked.

Jack ignored the question. "Robin Hood, do you have a bow and any arrows on you?"

"Of course!" Clint said all most offended. He slid them off his back hitting Loki with them in the progress.

"What are you planning Jack?" North asked.

Jack took the equipment and slid it onto his back. "Go in there, shoot some nightmares, fight the rest, cool down the room and get the power back on."

"And how do we factor into this?" Steve asked.

"You don't." Jack said dismissively. 

"But-"

"No. You will just get hurt." Jack interrupted. "Now I got to go before we crash." The wind had been helping to keep the ship from falling to fast. Jack left them to argue with air.

Jack crept back to the door and opened it enough to shoot through. He loaded an arrow and took aim. He closed his eyes and listened intently. He zeroed in on a snorting nightmare and let the arrow fly. It didn't kill the mare only stunned it long enough for Jack to load and shoot another arrow that killed it. Jack laced the next arrow with frost hoping it would freeze on impact. He aimed and shot. The nightmare froze as soon as the arrow hit it. Jack managed to hit and kill 3 more nightmares with the frost laced arrows. By that time the nightmares realized what was going on and charged at the door. Jack heard them coming and shoved the door open hitting the lead one in the nose, sending it back into the others. He jumped into the room before the nightmares could react sending a blast of ice where ever he heard movement. A nightmare charged at Jack, who side stepped leaving his staff for the mare to trip over. It tripped over it and fell to the floor. Jack hit the closest mare on the head freezing it. He dropped to the floor knocking a nightmares legs out from underneath it then freezing it to the floor. More nightmares shared the same fate. They were all easily falling to ice.

This is too easy.

AN: sorry I know I'm late, but I had exams the new semester with all academic courses. So ya. Sorry. Oh and also we had a major snow storm, again. (Thanks Jack). Has anyone seen Rush? Omg best movie ever!

Edit: correcting errors


	10. Chapter 9

9

AN: plz excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes

Jack gasped as a nightmare slammed into him knocking him into the burning hot engine. Searing through is sweater and burning is broken arm just above his cast. He growled and pushed the nightmare away from him. The boy had almost forgotten about his injuries.

"Jack!" Bunny shouted. He sounded close. Shuffling footsteps came towards him. "Are you okay?" Bunny was at his side now.

"Ya, just a burn." Jack said and frosted his burn over. "How did you get here?"

"Scent." Bunny said. Jack could hear The Avengers and Guardians fighting the nightmares. "The ears help too, mate."

"Is the power back?"

"No, there are flood lights on. They give little light, but we can still see okay." Bunny whispered. The Avengers and Guardians finished off the last nightmares as Jack stood back up.

"Okay." Jack could hear more nightmares coming their way.

"Hey Frosty, can I have my bow back?" Clint asked. Jack slipped the equipment off and handed it to him careful not to hit his burn. "You’re good with a bow." Clint commented. Jack smirked.

Jack warned them about the incoming nightmares. They stood in a loose formation waiting for the nightmares. The door burst open and nightmares charged through followed by Pitch Black.

"You don't fare so well in the dark." Pitch commented. His nightmares lined the room and surrounded the avengers and Guardians. "How long could you survive without your precious Jack?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. What was pitch getting at? "What do you want Pitch?" Jack growled.

"Not much same as usual. World domination, the guardians defeated and you dead." Pitch chuckled.

"As long as one child still believes. We will be here to fight fear." Jack said copying North’s words.

"You have to make it out here first." Pitch growled. Nightmare stamped their feet ready to fight. Jack heard Pitch shift his weight and tap his foot. The nightmares charged.

Pitch jumped at Jack trying to knock him off balance, but instead hitting Jacks broken arm sending him back into a group of nightmares with a yelp. Jack rolled over and pulled his arm to his chest. He covered his whole arm in a very thin layer of ice, cooling down the burn and adding protection.

Jack stood and turned to face Pitch and his nightmares once again.

Steve was fighting off multiple nightmares with his shield while protecting Tony, who didn't have his suit. Tony was trying to start the engine but it was too hot to work on. The ship was losing altitude by the second even with the help of Jack's wind.

Thor and Loki were busy fighting nightmares back-to-back trying to keep them away from Clint; he took up a higher position being able to shoot them down. With a couple of well aimed shots he was able to kill them, but not as easy as Jack had.

Jack hooked the crook of his staff around the nightmares hoof, tripping it and sending it stumbling into its master. Pitch growled and shoved the nightmare sand animal off him. Pitch regained his balance and attack Jack again with his sand scythe. Jack heard it in time to be able to dodge around the back of Pitch and send him flying into a wall.

"You're getting good." Pitch laughed and attacked again. He hit Jack with the butt of his weapon. Jack fell backwards closer to the overheating engine and closer to Tony. He landed with a grunt on his side. His ribs hurt where Pitch it them.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. Jack nodded as he sat up. "Do you think you could cool it down? It's too hot to work with."

"I'm a little busy right now." Jack grunted when he stood. Blood trickled down his leg. Pitch must have reopened the cut without him noticing.

Jack listened intently trying to find his opponent. It wasn't easy to find the Nightmare King, a nightmares whinny in his direction, a distinct shuffling of a shoe or robe could signal his presence. This time it was the shoe.

"I'm never going to figure out how you do that, Frost." Pitch laughed. Jack smirked. "Even when I'm in the shadows you still see me."

"Was that a complement Pitch?" Jack asked. He shot ice at Pitch, who easily dodged it. The nightmare king tried to push Jack towards the heat again, but Jack didn't fall for it. He shot at Pitch. "Getting old boogerman?"

"No older than your Father." Pitch growled and launched another attack. This time Pitch got a hit in. Cutting across Jack's burn and collar bone. The boy screamed in pain. He shut his eyes and let instinct take over. Freezing the cut so no more blood could escape. Pitch attacked again while Jack was still down. He heard him in time to block, but not able to spare his broken arm from the impact. Jack howled in agony. He felt the bone shift and snap again.

"Jack!" Thor shouted. He jumped in front of Jack, protecting his little brother from the evil man.

"No you don't." Pitch growled. He grabbed Thor by the cape and threw him into Loki. Pitch sent another wave of mares at the adults.

Jack was just gaining his feet when Pitch sent him flying again. Jack coughed up blood and stood with a pained smile. "Do you know who you remind me of?" Jack paused and cradled his arm with his staff in the crook of his other arm. "James from twilight. After a prize you can't have and is protected by many." Jack smiled mischievously showing his bloodstained teeth. "You hate how I compare you to a character from a book as hated as twilight."

Pitch growled and cut Jack across the hip. The boy’s mouth opened in a soundless scream. The cut was deep, it scraped his bone. "Pointless jabs won't help you Frost." Pitch laughed at Jacks pain. The blind boy was panting and his eye lids were heavy from the heat tiring him. His knees finally gave out. He fell to the floor in a heap.

Thor finally fought his way back to Jack only to see the shadow man kick him in the ribs. The guardian of fun gasped and wheezed for air. Pitch bent over the boy. "How many times are your brothers going to have to save you?" Pitch whispered in his ear.

Jack whimpered and tried to get away. Pitch grabbed Jacks hair and pulled him up. His face contorted in pain. Pitch let go and Jack fell back to the ground. The boy didn't try to get up.

Thor lunged at Pitch, but the man was no longer there. He scrambled back to Jacks side. The poor boy was flushed and had blood trailing down from the corner of his lips. The ice on his arm had melted from the heat letting more blood slip out.

"Jack." Thor shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes and whimpered. The other Avengers and Guardians gathered around them. "Keep your eyes open."

"We need to get out of here!" Tony exclaimed. North called for his sleigh.

"We take care of Jack on sleigh." North said. Thor nodded and gathered Jack in his arms. Loki held his staff. Jack winced. Thor tried not to jar him too much.

"Are the crew off already?" Bunny asked.

"Yes, Fury commanded them off as soon as the problem started." Banner said. North walked over to the window and kicked it with one of his big boots. It shattered on impact. Jack jumped at the sound and curled closer to Thor.

The sleigh came up beside the broken window. North jumped first followed by Thor and Jack then the others. Bunny grabbed the first aid supplies from under the seat and handed them to Loki.

Thor laid Jack on one of the seats and Loki gave him his staff. Loki checked Jack's injures over and it didn't look good.

Everything hurt. His body was on fire. There was a horrible blood curdling scream. Jack mentally winced then he realized it was his. He felt someone's cold hands on his cuts and burns. It felt nice through all the pain. Every time he breathed a sharp pain would shoot up his spine. Jack fell into a deep endless pit of darkness.

AN: Will be off line and unable to check email until February 17, 2014. Plz still email me I will get the eventual. Thank everyone who has read, faved, followed and commented!

Edit: errors corrected


	11. Chapter 10

10

 

AN: Not sure how many chapters left, but when the main plot is over there will be a few thing I didn’t get a chance to put in like Tony and Jacks race, Banner testing Jack and some other funny stuff. Will take requests for them. I guess their kind of like one shots. I’m surprised no one has noticed the references I’ve put in and going to put in!

See if you can pick out the references! 

 

GO! Canada! GO! (Watching ice dance while typing)

 

(Dream!)

Jack woke with a start. He sat up and stretched wincing at the stiffness of his arm. He rolled out of his bed and looked around. The walls where painted a light frosty blue and dresser, bed posts and side tables stained a dark cherry. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his usual outfit. Royal blue pull over sweater, brown deer skin pants and his trusty shepherds crook. 

Jack walked out of his room and down the hall. He wanted to find one of his brothers. He stopped at Thor’s room first, but he wasn’t there. His lights were off and everything put away neatly. Jack closed the door and went over to Loki’s room. His room was in the same condition and empty. That was odd; neither brother ever had their rooms so clean. Jack sighed and closed Loki’s door. No servant, no guards where anywhere to be seen. He walked down the hall to the throne room.

Golden rays of sunlight shone through the sky light and bounced off the empty golden throne. Odin was nowhere to be seen. ‘That’s odd.’ Jack thought. 

Jack looked around the room again. He had been there before, the smell and quite creaking of the floor was familiar, but it was like seeing it for the first time. 

Jacks head snapped up when he heard the sound of high heels clicking on the floor. At the end of the long hall stood a tall lady with flowing chocolate hair and bright green eyes. She smiled as bright as the sun. She ran for Jack, heels flying off behind her.

“Mom?” Jack asked. She ran straight for him, green dress flying out behind her. “Mom?!” Jack yelled. If she kept running she would run him over. Instead of running over him she ran right through him. Pain exploded in his chest. The boy gasped and dropped his staff. His own mother couldn’t see him, didn’t believe in him. Jack cried out and ran after Joro, but the thudding of boots stopped him. His brothers were dressed in full armor and weapons running straight at him. The pain in his chest only worsened as they too ran through him, not sparing a second glance. More and more people ran through him; Emily, Jamie, North, Tony, Steve and the rest of his friends and family.

“I thought this might happen.”

“We should have never of trusted you!”

“Oh, Jack. What have you done?” 

 

Jack ran to where his friends and family had disappeared. On the other side was nothing, just a pure white expanse. Jack was alone. He closed his eyes. Something about the darkness was comforting. He opened his eyes. He regretted it. 

It was dark, and cold and Jack was scared. Ice was above him and dark cold water around him.

Jacks lungs started to burn as he fought to try and break the ice, but it was no use. The ice was too thick. Jack gasped for air, but instead met by water. He coughed trying to get the water out. His eyes started to close and his body shutting down from lack of air when a thought occurred. ‘This isn’t real.’

 

\---

“His injuries are too extensive to treat without the proper medications.” Banner was saying. They arrived at North’s soon after Loki and Banner finished counting Jack injuries. The poor kid had multiple broken bones and ribs, a punctured lung, cuts and bruises and possible internal bleeding. Not something a human could last through without help. “I’m surprised that we’ve been able to keep him under so long.” 

“There’s no medication on earth that will dull the pain.” Loki said. Tooth and Sandy had been their earlier, but had to leave for their jobs. Sandy had left some dreamsand for Jack.

"Then we go to Asgard!” Thor announced.

“Not sure if that’s the best idea, mate.” Bunny said. The Avenger looked between the Guardians and Thor. They felt like they were missing something.

“It’s the best option we have.” Steve said.

“Can’t we break into Asgard?” North asked. “And steal medicine.” 

“No Heimdall would see us.” Thor shook his head. 

“I really hate to say this, but I agree with Thor.” Loki said. 

“Then the decision is made.” Thor said he walked over to Jack side and picked him up trying not to jostle him too much.

“Beam us up Scotty.” Tony muttered as Thor called for Heimdall.

 

\---

 

“Your right, Frost.” Pitch laughed evilly. “But this is.”

The water disappeared around Jack. He coughed, spitting out the liquid. It hurt as much coughing it up as it did going down. Jack took deep breaths and looked around. He was floating midair without his staff. He’d done it before, but not without knowing. Below him was a huge snowy mountain. A lone man stood in a clearing. He wore golden armor that shone in the sunlight, shoulder length white hair and a missing eye covered with a gold eye-patch. ‘What is Odin doing here?’ Jack thought. His thought was answered by Pitch

“Many years after the war ended Odin went back to the home of the Frost giants. Something was calling him.” Pitch explained.

Odin walked towards a small cave. A familiar sound reached Jacks ears. It was a baby crying, but he couldn’t place whose cry it was.

Odin followed the sound to a bright eyed baby. The infant’s most noticeable feature was his bright ice blue eyes.

“What do we have here?” Odin asked. He smiled down at the baby. He picked the baby up and rapped a blanket around him. The little guy was cold to the touch. “Where’s your mother?” 

The baby stared back at him and whimpered, eyes filling up with tears. 

“Don’t cry.” Odin said cradling the baby close to his chest. “I’ll Take care of you.”

 

AN: Odin isn’t a complete a-hole! Anyways I’m planning my next stories, yes actually planning one. It’s centered around Jack, but he is a Werewolf (Nightshade type), assassin and has a daughter! Thor and Loki are still his brothers and the avengers are there to! It will be an Avenger and ROTG crossover! Would you read it? More info later!

Edit: errors corrected


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Plz excuse any spelling and grammar errors. Okay if you look at the marvel database it says that Thor real mother isn't Frigga it is Jord, but I like the name Joro better so that's what I use. 

11

(Dream!)

"When Odin went back to Asgard," Pitch whispered into Jack's ear. "He messed with a few memories and Jokul Frosti was 'born.'"

"He wasn't always mean." Jack said surprised. He wasn't surprised that he was a frost giant, after all Loki was. He was surprise that Odin wasn't always hateful to him. Pitch couldn't be lying because he remembered the sounds. "What happened to him?"

"That is for you to discover." Pitch laughed and disappeared leaving Jack to the frozen wasteland he now knew as his homeland.

\---

(Real!)

Joro rushed through the halls of Asgard with Loki following close behind her. He had ran into her library telling her that Jokul was back and was injured.

"He will be needing one of your healing spells." Loki said while running.

"Was he awake?" She asked.

"No." He huffed.

The rest if their run was silent except for the thudding of Loki's boots and Joro's bare feet. She rushed into the room where they were treating her son.

"Queen Joro-" The doctor greeted, but was quickly cut off.

"How is he?" Joro asked with worry all over her face.

"Prince Jokul is stabled, but needs your help." The Asgardian doctor said. Joro nodded. As god of earth and nature she was able to easily heal people with serious injuries. She placed one hand on Jokul's head and the other on his chest. Joro let her magic flow into him healing cuts and bruises; and mending broken and fractured bones. She sighed in relief when his breaths became even and deeper. She took her hand and ruffled Jokul's hair.

"Will he be okay?" Joro jumped at the sound of a man's voice. She turned to see Thor's friends, but among them was another group of people. There was a human-humming bird hybrid standing next to a giant rabbit, a golden man and a huge white bearded man with bright blue eyes.

"Yes, he will be running around causing trouble as soon as he wakes." Joro said with a confused look.

"Oh!" The hummingbird lady said. "We forgot to introduce our self's. I'm tooth," She gestured to each of the others. "And this is North, Sandy and Bunny."

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Joro asked.

"Ja-Jokul is very dear to us." North said and was about to continue when Thor's friend Tony interrupted.

"How long until he will wake up?" He asked.

"Once he's got enough sleep." The Asgardian doctor said.

"Thor you should go check in with your father. He is angry you left without explanation." Joro said. Thor nodded and left to find Odin. Loki picked up Jokul's staff and sat it on the bed beside the sleeping boy. He smiled when Jokul cuddled it like a stuffed bear.

"We should let him sleep in peace." Joro said and waved for them to follow her. She led them through the halls.

Joro wanted to stay with her son, but also wanted to learn about where he had been for the past 300 years.

She led them to an indoor garden with plants hanging from the roof and growing all around. Rays of sunlight shone through the lattice ceiling. They sat around a pond with giant koi swimming peacefully around.

"How long have you known Jokul?" She asked.

"Not very long." North said. "But since he became guardian we've got to know him better."

"Guardian? What is that?" Joro asked curiously.

"We protect the children of earth from nightmares." Tooth said. "We also guard different aspects of childhood."

"How long have you known him to be on earth?"

"300 years, give or take." Loki said automatically.

"And you know that how?" Clint asked trying to get Loki into trouble.

"Um..." Loki laughed nervously.

"Loki Odinson." Joro was furious.

"Sorry! I should have told you!"

"You knew the whole time?!"

"Not the whole time, but mostly, yes." Joro sighed. "You're mad." Loki stated.

"Of course I am, but what is important is that Jokul is okay." She shook her head slowly. "We'll mostly."

"He goes by Jack Frost now, mother." Thor said entering the room.

"Jack Frost? I like it, it suits him." Joro smiled at the name. "Where is your father?"

"With Jack, waiting for him to wake." Thor explained. The Guardians didn't like the sound of that.

"Odin's not having a fun time picking a new king. One doesn't want it, another wants it too much and the last runs away from it." Tony said.

The guardians and Avengers laughed and the three Asgardians smiled.

"How did you heal Jack so fast?" Banner asked.

"Magic." Joro said. Bruce looked annoyed. "Really, it was earth magic."

"But isn't Jack's magic ice magic? So wouldn't you need his element to heal him?" Banner asked intrigued.

"No, I can heal anyone, human or animal. I was born with the power to control the earth element." Joro said.

"So it's not like Pokémon?" Tony asked. "Strengths and weaknesses?" 

"No fire still beats ice and all that stuff." She said. "Our powers are genetic and can't change, but the conjurer's personality dictates whether the magic is good or bad."

"So, Jack's a fun, happy, relaxed guy; like his winter. If he was rude, power hungry and bloodthirsty, then his winter would be harsh, correct?" Banner asked.

"Exactly." Joro nodded approvingly. 

"Well that explains a lot." Clint grumbled.

AN: Planing to finish this over March break and start my new one. Still planning it and drawing up the cover!

Edit: errors corrected!


	13. Chapter 12

AN: looking for one shot requests! Thanks to everyone who followed, faved, reviewed and commented. Plz excuse spelling and grammar!

 

12

 

Jacks eyes fluttered open to the all too familiar blackness. He sighed as his fingers curled around his staff. 

"Jokul, you’re finally awake." Jack almost jumped out of his hoodie at the sound of Odin's voice. He turned his head to where his voice had come from. 

"Um... Ya." Jack said awkwardly running his hand through his hair. He rolled out of bed and tapped his staff. In his mind an image formed of Odin sitting in an arm chair next to his bed, the door to the hall beside him. Odin stood and walked towards where Jack stood.

"I believe you owe me an explanation." Odin said.

"No Dad, I think you owe me one." Jack hissed. He heard Odin's sharp intake of breath.

"How....? Who told you?" Odin Sputtered.

"So it is true?" Jack whispered. "Was Joro in on it?"

"No. Jokul, I'm sorry I should have told you and Loki, but I was too blind to see what would happen." Odin said apologetically.

"I forgive you, but,” Jack got distracted by a thought and was sidetracked as something clicked in his mind. "This might be random, but have you had any nightmares?"

"What?" Odin asked confused by the sudden change of subject. 

"Nightmares? Have you had any?" Jack asked again. 

"Yes, but I don't see why that matters." Odin said defensively.

"What were they about?" Jack asked jumping up to balance on top of his staff.

"That's none of your business." Odin growled.

"I believe it is." Jack snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me young man." Odin said in a commanding voice.

"I'm a teenager. Get use to it." Jack hissed. "What were they about?" The temperature dropped in the room.

Odin sighed. "They were about you."

"What?" Jack asked in disbelief. Blind eyes going wide.

"They were all about you, killing people. You always died at the end though. I killed you." Odin took a deep breath and continued. "I was scared that you would hurt someone and I would have to punish you."

"Is that why you always had a guard with me?" Jack asked. Odin nodded. The blind boy raised an eyebrow hearing the gesture, but not seeing it.

"Yes."

"And why you hated me?"

"Jokul, I never hated you. I just wanted the best for you." Said Odin with a sad smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, and constant pestering from a guard was the answer? You know what? I should be thanking you." Jack smiled and continued. "It might be an odd way of looking at it, but if you never did that then I would have never left. Never would have met Emily, Jamie, the Avengers or the Guardians. I wouldn't have found my center. So thanks."

"Your welcome?" Odin asked.

"Any-who that might be how Pitch found out I have brothers." Jack said switching topics yet again.

"Pitch?" Odin asked curiously.

"Oh right you don't know. His real name is Kosmotis Pitchiner or something like that, but we call him Pitch because it sounds like a certain swear word that happens to describe him perfectly." Jack laughed a little. "The Guardians protect the children of earth from his nightmares. He's the one who hurt me, but how did he get to Asgard?"

"Can he travel off world?" Odin suggested.

"I think a long time ago. I should ask North." Jack said. "Speaking of witch where are the others?"

"They are with Joro in the main indoor garden." Said Odin. Jack turned to walk away, but Odin grabbed his arm. Jack turned his head to him. "Please don't tell Joro. She is very happy to see you. I don't want her to be mad." Odin pleaded.

"Fine." Jack paused. "But promise me that you will tell her once I leave." Odin nodded and Jack sighed. "You know I can't see you do that."

"Yes, I promise." He said. Jack walked out the door, the wind ruffled his hair, happy to have its long not so lost rider back. It whispered an idea into his ear. Jack laughed and nodded. He stood beside the door frame waiting for Odin to exit. Footsteps came towards the door and Jack formed ice underneath Odin's feet. He screamed as he fell. Jack used the wind to slow Odin's fall so he wouldn't get hurt. He iced the rest of the hall way creating a slippery slide. Odin slid down the hall screaming like a girl with Jack flying close behind using the wind to make sure they were going the right way.

-

Guards laughed as they watched their king slide down the hall scrabbling to try to hold onto something. He called to them, but they couldn't hear him for their laughter. Soon after Odin slid by the young prince followed flying on the wind.

-

Bunny's ears flickered towards the sound of Jack laughter.

"Here he comes." He muttered. Everyone gave him a confused look. Seconds later an old man with long white hair and a beard and one eye covered with a golden patch slid into the room on an ice path. He crashed into the back of Joro's chair knocking her over. She fell into his lap. 

Joro laughed. "I'm guessing he's awake." The man gulped and nodded. Jack flew in smiling like nothing happened. 

"Whoops sorry." He said innocently.

"Sure you are." Tony said.

"How are you feeling?" Joro asked helping Odin up.

"Great!" Jack laughed. Odin glared at Jack, who didn't notice. "Hey, North, can Pitch travel through space or realms?"

"A very long time ago, yes." North answered.

"How long is a long time?" Jack asked perplexed floating down to sit crossed legged on the floor.

"At least 600 years." North said. "Why do you ask, my boy?"

"Odin's been having nightmares. Thor and Loki had that one. All three where on Asgard, so how did Pitch get here?" Jack explained.

"He could not have gotten past Heimdall." Thor said.

"Loki and Jack have been for years." Odin said.

"Maybe he sent nightmare sand through when the bifrost was open." Loki suggested.

"Ummm..." North interrupted. "Something's wrong on earth. I can feel it, in my belly."

Edit: errors corrected


	14. Chapter 13

013

AN: Treehuggeer(guest)- SOPA (stop online privacy act), not yay, but from what I read about it, it's in the USA. I'm Canadian, but it would still affect me. For example if YouTube was blocked in America than American youtubers couldn't upload there content. Which would suck. Good thing Pewdiepie isn't American! 

Please excuse spelling and grammar. This was typed on an iPod and autocorrect sucks.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me! This story might have 2-3 more chapters plus one-shots I want to do. Also any requests?

"Then we better go." Loki said standing up along with the avengers and guardians.

"Jokul Odinson Frosti, where do you think you are going?" Joro demanded.

"To Earth?" Jack replied nervously.

"No you're not." She said. "Not without a hug."

Jack smiled and gave her a big hug. "I'll visit, I promise." He yelled over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with the others.

When they arrived at the bifrost Heimdall greeted them. "Where to?" He asked unusually informal.

"Burgess." North said. Jack stiffened. 'Jamie!' Jack thought. Heimdall opened the portal to Jack's lake. As soon as they stepped out Tony called for his suit.

"I'm going to check on Jamie." Jack said. There was a chill in the air and it wasn't from him. He could tell it was night and Jamie should be sleeping. He didn't wait for the guardian's approval. Jack called the wind and flew off. He landed on Jamie's windowsill and pushed the window open. 

"J-Jack?" Jamie asked. His voice was shaking.

"Ya it's me kiddo." Jack said.

"Where?" The boy asked. Jack looked confused at the spot where Jamie's voice had come from.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, worry building in his chest. 

"I can't see you." Jamie whimpered. "Everything is pitch black!"

"It's alright Jamie, calm down." Jack said as calm as he could. "Tell me what happened."

"I was reading a-and Pitch came in. Then I couldn't see." He explained. Jack jumped off the windowsill and walked over to Jamie's bed. He picked up the boy. Jamie squirmed in Jack's arms until he realized it was his friend. 

"It'll be okay." Jack said more to himself than Jamie. If he showed that he was scared it would make Jamie terrified, only making Pitch more powerful. Thoughts raced through his head. What if Jamie could never see again? Could they fix it? If not what would Jamie's parents say about their suddenly blind child? What if-

"Will I see again?" Jamie asked snapping Jack out of his thoughts. 

"I don't know." Jack said heart brokenly. "Hey Jamie, guess what?" Jack smiled slightly. "I can't see either."

"What?" Jamie asked, confused. "Jack, what do you mean?"

"I'm blind." Jack whispered.

"You're just saying that." Jamie said. 

"Do I have to fly into a tree to prove it?" Jack asked. Trying to lighten the mood. Jamie laughed a little. "The guardians are at my lake. They might be able to help."

"Why are they all here?" He asked. Laying his head on Jack's shoulder. 

"Pitch is back. I thought you knew?" Jack said. He felt Jamie shrug. "Hang on. We're going to fly." Jack walked over to the window. He pushed it open and grabbed his staff and positioned it in the crook of his elbow. He jumped out the window.

Jamie yelped as he felt himself falling then laughed as he felt weightless and the wind rushing around them. "We aren't going to crash into any trees are we?" He yelled over the wind. Jack laughed and Jamie took that as a no.

Jamie thought back to when Pitch had come into his room. Pitch had just sold there and smiled his creepy smile, then nothing, but darkness. Seconds later his window creaked open and Jack was there. And he wasn't scared anymore.

He didn't exactly believe that Jack was blind, but he never did talk about color or what something looked like. Jamie couldn't exactly deny the sincerity in Jack's voice. He thought back to all the snowball fights and Jacks deadly aim. 'How could someone that's blind do that?' Jamie thought. 

Jack landed and went to set Jamie on the ground.

"No!" Jamie yelled clinging to the winter spirit. He didn't want to be alone in the dark and loose Jack.

"Okay I won't put you down, but I need my hands." Jack said. He felt Jamie nod against his shoulder. Jack loosened his hold and swung the boy onto his back. Jamie's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. 

Jack grabbed his staff from where it was resting on a tree. He listened for the Avengers or guardians. They weren't at his lake anymore. They must have tried to find burgess and got lost. 

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked breaking Jack out of his concentration.

"Trying to find the avengers and guardians." Jack answered.

"Avengers?" Jamie asked. 

"Ya they're here too." Said Jack.

"Then why are we just standing here?" 

"If we move it will make noise and be harder to hear them." Jack explained. "Listen and try to find them. Two sets of ears are better than one." 

Jack's sensitive ears almost instantly picked up a conversation with the winds help.

"You should know where we are going!" Tony shouted.

"We'll I don't!" Loki shouted back.

"You've been here before!"

"Jack has always been with me!"

"You sound like a little kid!"

"Boys! Stop fighting!" Natasha yelled. 

"Bunny do you know where we are?" North asked. 

"Sorry mate, never been here." Bunny said.

"But you hide eggs!"

"Stop fighting!" Tooth and Natasha shouted at the same time much louder than before.

"Why don't one of you fly?! Or use a GPS?!" Bunny growled.

"I hear them!" Jamie yelled into his ear. Jack had forgotten about him despite the weight on his back. "They seem lost."

"Ya got that right kiddo." Jack said. "Hold on."

Jack jumped into the wind. It carried them to where the group of arguing myths and people were. 

"Guys!" Jack yelled stopping the fight.

"Jack why did you bring boy?" North asked.

"Pitch blinded him." Jack said. There was an unspoken understanding not to talk about Jack's blindness that even Jamie seemed to get.

"I'm going to kill that son of a pitch!" Bunny growled.

"Did you check on the other kids?" Tooth fluttered nervously. 

"No I didn't have time." Jack said a frown on his face. "I-"

"Why would the big bad boogie man want with some kids?" Tony asked interrupting Jack. 

"Not now!" North said. "Witch way is town?"

"Hey wind! Take us to Burgess!" Jack yelled. The wind picked them up off the ground.

"Put me down!" Bunny yelled terrified.

"Sorry, but this is the fastest way." Jack yelled over his shoulder. 

"This is crazy!" Natasha screamed. 

Loki sighed. "You get use to it."

Tony, Sandy, Tooth and Thor flew on their own, but the wind still pushed them around. Tony spotted a black smudge out of the corner of his eye. He ignored it, but soon they grew in numbers. "Um... Jack, you might want to put them down." Tony said picking up more night mare creatures on his scanners. To his surprise not all of them were horses.

Jack complied hearing the worry in Tony’s voice. As soon as they landed Jack asked: "What is it Tin man?"

Tony did a 360, checking the forest around them. "We're surrounded."

Edit: corrected errors


	15. Chapter 14

14

AN: Reminded me to always plan stories in the future! I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but there might be 2-3 more. I only have 3 pages left in my note book, good thing I have like a million of them! So far I have written 186 pages in the note book (small pages and I have big writing). Ugh fight scenes are just not my thing especially when they main character is blind... Any-who Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Faved, Read and Commented! Plz excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes.

"Get out of here Jack!" Bunny shouted. A nightmare sand fox jumped out of the bush and went for the winter spirit's throat. Bunny threw his boomerang seeing the attack. It smashed into the fox's jaw and the animal disintegrated into a cloud of dust.

"No! I can't leave and let you get hurt!" Jack yelled dodging another deadly animal he heard coming and smashing it with his staff. The weight of Jamie of his back hindered him little, but with another person to protect it was difficult to fight without possibly throwing Jamie off.

"Think about Jamie!" Tooth yelled.

"Where should I go?" Jack asked freezing a nightmare horse.

"Not a good idea to discuss this in front of the enemy." Loki pointed out.

Jack jumped into the wind and flew high up in the clouds. Jamie's arms wrapped around his neck reminded him that he had a passenger and not to fly to high. Jack had planned to head to Antarctica, but it would be much too cold for the human boy especially without a coat. All of his best hiding places were all too cold for Jamie.

"Where are we going, Jack?" Jamie asked voice barely audible over the wind.

"Anywhere you want to go." Jack answered.

"What does it matter to me, I won't be able to see it anyway." Jamie muttered.

"Don't think that way." Jack frowned. "Thinking that way won't get you anywhere."

"Okay." Jamie yawned. It was night and he hadn't got any sleep. The boy was up way past his bed time.

Jack attention shifted back to the wind. It was trying to tell him something. He listened intently for any sign of trouble. He picked up the sound of heavy wing beats. A lot of them, coming from all directions and surrounding them.

"Hello Jack." Pitch laughed. "I see you've got yourself surrounded."

"Not really. You forgot two directions." Jack said. The wind let them fall. It caught them under the tree line and guided them through the foliage still flying through the air, but the birds were still hot on their tail. One swooped through the trees and attacked Jack with its sharp talons while another crashed into his side knocking him off balance. There was too much sound to concentrate on one bird. His echovision would not reach far enough. Pitch had found a weakness.

"Crap." He spat as another nightmare bird sunk its claws into his leg. The wind, no longer listing to Jack shot them higher into the air and above the tree line. Suddenly the wind blew them in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" Jamie shouted. The wind answered by turning a sharp corner.

"I don't know! The wind won't listen!" Jack tried to regain control, but the wind fought against it.

"Jack what are you doing?" He heard Thor shout from above. The wind brought them back to burgess.

"I can't see them!" Jack yelled back.

"Get down to the ground!" His brother commanded smashing his way through the flock of birds to Jack. "You fight better there." The wind listened to him and set Jack and Jamie down in a tree.

The winter god crouched on a low hanging tree branch. It was harder to balance with Jamie on his back.

"Where are we?" Jamie asked. The boy was shaking.

"Just outside burgess, sitting in a tree." Jack explained. "Your cold." He pointed out.

"I'm not cold." His voice was shaking. "I'm scared."

Jack's heart wrenched. He didn't want his first believer to be scared. It was his job, his purpose to protect him.

"You should be." Pitch hissed. "Jack I see you have a problem with flying things."

"No I don't." Jack lied. He jumped from the tree branch down to the forest floor in front of the nightmare king. "I love flying." Jack smiled. "Btw, who stole your eyebrows?" Jack asked very seriously. Jamie burst out laughing. He had never noticed that before. Even when he could see.

"What? How do you know that? You're blind!" Pitch growled.

"I maybe not be able to see, but I'm not blind." Jack said.

"That doesn't make sense!" Pitch barked.

"Am I known for making sense? No, I'm known for being a trickster." Jack smiled creepily. "And I love messing with people."

-AN: Loki's 3rd person pov. I needed someone that could see and create illusions.-

"And I love messing with people." Jack said. Loki smirked. That was a line from a prank they use to play long ago on Asgard when Jack got away from his guard. Loki casted an illusion on Jack, making him and the boy on his back appear as nothing; they camouflaged into the trees. Loki, being the one who cast the spell could see through it, but making them completely invisible to anyone else. He whistled letting Jack know it was okay to move without being seen. The winter god flew to the spot where he heard Loki and dropped Jamie off. The brown hair boy didn't want to let Jack go, but understood the dangers and stayed with Loki. Jack flew back into the forest creating noise and attracting Pitch's attention.

"Show yourself!" Pitch yelled. Spinning trying to find the source of the noise. Jack stepped on a twig. Pitch spun in the direction of the sound only to be hit in the back of the head with a snowball.

"Sure thing Pitch." Jack snickered. He stepped out from behind the tree. Loki conjured two fake illusion Jack's, identical in every way except they didn't speak. Loki whistled the signal again. "Look! I have twins!"

"W-what? How is that possible?!" Pitch stammered starring into the eyes of his worst nightmare. Not one, but three happy, giggly, annoying Jack Frost's. To Pitch Black it was the worst thing in the world. Nightmare sand animals began to form at his sides. All deadly carnivores ready to fight. They all looked at their confused master. "What are you looking at me for? Get them!"

Loki whistled for the real Jack to get out of the way and be replaced with an illusion. Pitch's animals lunged at the illusions. The fake Jack's jumped out of the way with uncanny speed, distracting the animals. The real Jack slashed across the line of confuse animals, freezing and smashing them in one swift motion. Pitch's mouth fell open in shock. Loki directed the illusions to jump at Pitch from different angles, stopping just short of hitting him with their staffs. The real Jack took advantage of the nightmare kings moment of weakness to strike. He smacked Pitch over the head and he stumbled into a tree, clutching the bark for support.

-AN: Back to Jack!-

When Jack hit Pitch with his staff he sent echowaves through the man's body. The scene that formed in Jack's mind was almost laughable. Pitch Black, King of nightmares was clutching a tree like a life line, but something wasn't right. The man's skin looked like a bunch of ants crawling all over him. Jack's vision started to fade as the wind swept through the forest. Pitch was blown away, literally blown away like grains of sand in the wind.

"W-what?" Jack asked the wind. Loki and Jamie's footsteps came towards him.

"It wasn't him." Loki said stepping out of the forest. "Where is the real one?"

"He could be anywhere." Jack said. Jamie unsure of exactly where he was took a step forward towards Jack and away from Loki. The spirit of winter heard the step and reached for the boy. Once Jamie was safe on Jack's back they started to search for the other Avengers and Guardians.

"Where did everyone go?" Jamie asked. Jack shrugged.

"*What did Odin tell you?*" Loki asked in frost giant. Jack gave him a fake confused look. "*You can't lie to me. I know he said something.*"

Jack frowned. He wasn't ready to tell Loki. Even know he was a frost giant too. It wasn't the best time or place either. "*Not a good time. I'll tell you later.*"

"Whoa! You speak another language!" Jamie said amazed. Jack laughed.

"I speak a lot of other languages." Jack said. "Parlez-vous Français?"

"What?" Loki and Jamie asked at the same time.

"Do you speak French?" Jack translated.

"Um...no." Loki said. "When did you have time to learn French?"

"I had lots of time." Jack shrugged. The wind warned him about a low branch and he ducked. "I also learned Spanish, Italian, Russian, German, Arabic and Latin."

"That's amazing." Jamie said, paused and everything went eerily silent. Then the forest erupted with the sound of a horrible fight.

"This is going to be a long battle." Loki muttered.

Edit: corrections


	16. Chapter 15

15  
AN: sorry it took so long I got addicted to Skate 3! And then got distracted by Assassins creed and Prototype. Woops….

Tonys pov

"What's the scoop JARVIS?" Tony asked. More and more giant over sized nightmare spiders where jumping at him from in the forest. At first he was scared of them, but they quickly became a nuisance keeping him from fighting the real threat, Pitch.

"Sir, it seems that Mr. Frost and Mischief have found their way back." JARVIS announced.

"Oh that's great." Tony muttered shooting another basketball sized spider out of a tree. "What other insects or animals is Black using? I'm getting bored of spiders."

"He seems to be using creatures that a normal person would fear." Images appeared on screen partially blocking his vision. "These animals include spiders, bats, snakes, wolfs and other predators."

"That's good; now get these out of my face." Tony grumbled. He caught a glimpse of Jack fighting a pack of wolfs and protecting a downed North with Jamie still on his back. The kid easily froze and smashed through the pack. Meanwhile the Easter bunny and Hawkeye where shooting down owls with arrows and Bunny's boomerang with the occasional lightning strike from Thor.

"Hulk smash!" The Hulk roared. Tony turned to see Hulk's huge green fist squish an equally big spider. Sand splattered onto his helmet.

"That's one way to kill a spider." Tony said wiping the sand away. He shot at more annoying spiders not letting any get too close. The hulk continued to squish spiders like he was playing a giant game of whack-a-mole. Something bright and shiny flew past his vision, hit an ugly spider, bounced off a tree and returned to its owner. "Still never going to understand how that shield always bounces back, Cap."

"God I hate spiders." Steve muttered.

()()()()()()()()()()

Jack's Pov!

There was a lull in the battle and Jack ran over to where he last heard North.

"North? What's wrong?" He asked crouching beside Santa. Jamie was oddly quiet.

"I'm okay Jack." North huffed. "Just a scratch."

Jack helped Father Christmas to his feet. The winter spirit could hear more light foot falls coming at them.

"Are you okay enough to fight?" Jack asked.

"I'm always ready to fight!" North yelled charging forward to meet the nightmare creatures. "Bring it on!"

Jack shook his head and flew after North. He too jumped into the fight. Protecting North's back as he protected his and Jamie's. Tooth was flying overhead. It was easy to Jack to tell her wing beats from any other bird because her were more musical and peaceful.

Jack dodged out of the way of a snarling wolf. North slashed through it with his sword. Suddenly something was pulling Jamie off his back. "Jamie!"

"It's only Phil Jack." North said. "He will take boy to pole."

"Right." Jack said, but Jamie's hold only grew stronger despite Phil's yanking.

"No I don't want to go!" Jamie wailed.

"I know Jamie, but it will be safer." Jack tried to convince the boy.

"Your other friends are there." North said. Jack gave him a confused look. "We didn't want to take chances."

Jamie slowly let go. Phil smashed a snow globe and jumped through the portal with Jamie safe in his arms.

"You think that pitch would realize that wolfs aren't effective and send something else to fight." Jack turned and froze another wolf.

"Don't give me any ideas." Pitch laughed. The nightmare sand animals left their fight with the others and joined their master. The remaining avengers and guardians made their way to where North and Jack stood.

"Geez Pitch, how many times are you going to appear and fight us, lose and run before you learn?" Jack asked. "Fear never wins."

"Oh, but it does." Pitch growled. "What drives people? Fear. Why did Tony Stark make the Ironman suit? He was scared that the wrong people would continue to get their hands on his weapons. Why did Thor come to earth? He was scared that you were hurt."

"Sure that's true, but fear also creates courage. I believe in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another." Jack said standing straighter.

"Wise worlds coming from a kid." Pitch growled.

"I'm not a kid!" Jack snapped. He spun his staff and slammed the butt into the ground sending echo waves as well as ice and snow at Pitch.

Pitch covered his face with his arm. "Temper, temper." Pitch smiled as he formed a scythe out of sand. Natasha slowly pulled her gun trying not to make any sudden movements. Pitch's eyes flickered towards her. "Might not want to do that dear." Jack's echo vision faded.

"Oh and why not? It's silver." She said. "Wait those are for werewolves. My bad, I'm not good with myths."

Jack heard Tony blasters quietly powering up and thunder rumbling over head. The nightmare king did too.

"Trying to distract me?" Pitch asked.

"Maybe." Jack said innocently.

"It won't work. My plan will." Pitch hissed.

"Keep talking." Loki said. "You'll slip up and tell us your plan eventually."

Pitch growled. His animals reacted by charging at the Avengers and Guardians.

Jack didn't hear the growling wolf in time to get out of the way. It jumped knocking his staff out if his hand and pinning him to the ground.

AN: I know its short, but I finished my note book and I didn't want to start a new one when I was half way through a chapter. So I shortened it!

Edit: errors corrected


	17. Chapter 16

16

AN: Still looking for suggestions for one-shots! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriteing and following! 

Jack didn't hear the growling wolf in time to get out of the way. It jumped knocking his staff out of his hand and pinning him to the ground. The wolf snarled and tried to bite Jack, but he had a firm hold on the wolf’s muzzle. Jack tried to push the wolf away, but it was too heavy for him to push in his own. He could easily push him off if he unbalanced the wolf.

Jack brought his feet up pushing on the wolf's belly. It growled and snapped at his face. Jack pushed the wolf's head to one side along with his back end. The Wolf rolled off him and Jack stood up. "Wind, staff please!" Jack said nervously. The Wind grew strong and Jack's staff landed in his outstretched hand. The wolf's paw steps thundered towards him. Jack made shards of sharps ice and sent them flying at the wolf with the wind. The nightmare wolf whimpered and was gone with the wind.

Jack turned his attention to any new threats coming his way. A hissing sound caught his attention. Jack shivered. He hates snakes. Jack froze the ground where he heard the hissing. Ice spikes shot out of the ground skewering the horrid thing.

"Watch where you're freezing!" Captain America shouted.

"Sorry!" Jack yelled back. He tapped his staff on the ground sending echowaves out around him.

The Avengers were fighting in a circular formation, while The Guardians and Loki where spread out each fighting a different nightmare animal. Jack spotted Pitch standing at the edge of the small clearing they were in, watching the fight.

Jack jumped into the wind. It carried him at breakneck speed towards Pitch as his vision began to fade.

"Well looks li-." Pitch didn't finish his sentence. Jacks feet connected with his jaw.

"What's up Doc?" Jack laughed as Pitch picked himself off the ground. "I should start talking in quotes! That would be funny!"

"That would be horrible." Pitch grumbled.

"Would you say it's you worst nightmare?" Jack asked innocently. Nightmares charged at him. Their angry whinnies alerted him to their advance. Jack leaped into the herd landing on an angry mare's back. "Yeehaw!"

The horse tried to throw the winter spirit off. Her other herd members tried to help. They sprang at Jack trying to knock him off, but Jack would duck and dodge their attacks. The other mares would fly over Jacks head and crash into one another once they landed, turning back to nightmare sand. Jack laughed. He put his hand on the mare's neck freezing it solid. He leaped off and a mare smashed into where he had been sitting.

The remaining nightmares gathered in one spot. Jack rolled his eyes and smirked hearing there hooves stomping. He shot ice at them, but mid strike pain exploded just above his hip. Jack hissed. His hand move to find the hilt of a throwing knife. He froze the area around the knife enough that he wouldn't feel it when he removed the knife. Jack's fingers wrapped gently around the hilt trying not to move the knife any direction, but out. Jack slowly pulled the knife out, threw it on the ground and froze the hole over so no more blood could escape. He would have to get it treated properly later. Footsteps came towards him, Jack tensed for another fight. The slightest movement hurt, but Jack ignored the pain.

"Jack!" Loki shouted. Something in his brother's voice made him move. He jumped to the left, just avoiding a sharp object that whistled by his face. Jack winced and grabbed his side. His wound ached. "Are you okay?" Loki asked.

"Yes, just a scratch. Thanks for the warning." Jack said removing his hand.

"Your definition of 'just a scratch' and mine are very different." Loki said. "Let me see."

"No its okay, I took care of it for now." Jack said grabbing his side.

"Okay Jack. I trust you." Loki said.

"Where is everyone?" Jack asked. He couldn't hear anyone fighting close by. The forest was silent.

"We are spread out. Pitch broke the Avengers away from each other, the Guardians where already separated." Loki explained.

"What about Pitch?" Jack asked.

"I haven't seen him."

"Jack! Loki!" Thor shouted. He didn't sound very far away. Thor must have landed close by and overheard them talking.

"Over here!" Jack yelled. Thor's heavy crunching steps stomped towards them. Jack could swear that his older brother was stepping on every twig in the forest.

AN: Thor's POV

Thor spotted Jack and Loki through the forest. They were staring at him, or at least Loki was. Jack looked straight past him into the dark forest.

"They're getting weaker." Thor stated stepping out of the trees.

"We need to change our strategy. Fighting alone doesn't work; we need to fight together." Jack said his face thoughtful.

"Most definitely." Loki said scratching his chin. "But first we need to find everyone."

"I can find the flyers, you find the groudies." Thor said. Jack and Loki nodded and Thor took to the air. He zoomed around looking for any sign of the Sandman, Tooth Fairy and Ironman.

Thor spotted golden sand out of the corner of his eye. He flew over to the golden man. Sandy's whips flew into a shiver of sharks. (Yes that's what a group of sharks is called) 

"Man of sand! We need your help!" Thor shouted. Sandy paused, a question mark forming over his head. "Jack says we need to stick together."

The sandman nodded. He formed a missile out of golden sand and sent it at the sharks. Sandy floated towards him slowly as the missile exploded in the background. 'Wouldn't want to get on his bad side.' Thor thought.

AN: Loki's POV

Loki and Jack leaped through the trees. They had already found Captain America and Bunny. Jacks head snapped to the side and Bunny's big ears flicked in the same direction.

"Hawkeye and Black Widow are that way." Jack said pointing to the left.

"How can you tell?" Steve asked.

"I can hear them." Jack said. The group followed Jack through the woods. The closer they got the easy it was for them to hear the hisses of pain and annoyance that were not human.

Loki spotted Hawkeye in a tree pulling the string back on his bow and aiming for the dark shape of a panther. Black widow was fighting hand to claw with the panthers on the ground. One jumped at her claws extended, but was hit with a deadly arrow. She didn't even notice. Natasha kicked another cat in the jaw. It stumbled backwards into two others with such force it disintegrated.

Captain America threw his shield across the clearing hitting off trees, and panthers and flew safely back into his hand. Bunny's boomerangs flew around the edge of the small clearing killing unsuspecting nightmare panthers. Meanwhile Jack was hopping around the trees freezing the ones he heard. Loki would never understand his blind brother's deadly aim.

Something big and green fell from the sky and smashed into the center of the clearing, landing on an unsuspecting panther. The hulk sat down waiting for the panthers to get close enough to hit and smashed them with his big green fist. The cats weren't smart enough to come at him from different angles.

"Bad kitty." Hawkeye muttered as he shot the last panther.

"Now we need to just find North." Bunny said. Everyone walked over to where the rabbit stood.

"Any ideas where he could be?" Clint asked.

"He doesn't have his sleigh, so he can't fly." Bunny said scratching an ear. Loki noticed Jack staring blackly into the forest. Seconds later North smashed through a shrub, swords raise in anticipation for a fight.

"I'm here!" He yelled. Then he looked around realizing there was no threat. "I missed them didn't I?"

"Yep." Jack said floating upside down for no reason.

"You know you upside down right?" Bunny asked. Jack nodded.

"Okay then, where is – never mind, there they are." Loki said looking to the sky. Thor, Tooth, Sandy and Tony had just spotted them and landed.

Tony leaned over to Clint. "Jack knows he's upside down, right?"

Clint nodded looking to Jack who was still upside down. Suddenly he turned right side up. "Are we just going to wait for him to attack again?" Jack asked.

AN: Jacks POV. Whoops almost started writing in first person!

"I hate waiting." Tony muttered.

Thunder rumbled over head. "That's not you doing that, is it?" Loki asked looking up at the darkening clouds. Thor shook his head.

"It's not me and it's not natural either." The thunder god said.

"The last time we fought Pitch, there was a storm." Tooth said fluttering nervously around.

"Brilliant observation, little fairy." Pitch hissed. Jack heard Tooth's tiny hand slam into The Nightmare King's nose. He winced at the crack.

"That's Miss. Little Fairy, to you!" Tooth snapped, shaking her hand. Pitch's nightmares stomped at the ground angrily, awaiting their master’s command.

"Down to just nightmares now? You should turn yourself in and spare the fighting." Loki suggested.

"I don't think so!" Pitch growled. The nightmares whinnied in agreement. Pitch sounded like he was about to say something witty, but Tony didn't give him the chance. Iron man fired all his blasters at the nightmare king. Pitch ducked and weaved. His nightmares stomped to their master's aid. Jack jumped in between the herd and Pitch. He swiped his staff, sending spikes of ice rising through the ground. Not giving the mares a chance to regroup before striking again, this time from above with snowballs. Each snow ball, enlaced with shards of ice, hit its target dead on.

The remaining mares where in a panic and tried to run, but where struck by Bunny's boomerangs, Steve's shield, Clint's arrows and Jack's ice snowballs. The spirit of winter turned and faced Pitch.

"You will never get rid of me!" Pitch hissed. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately." Jack sighed and shook his head. Pitch backed away. Jack froze the ground around the nightmare kings feet and before Pitch could move the ice slithered up to his knees. Pitch tried to smash the ice. "What did you do to Jamie?!" Jack growled, stepping forward threateningly.

"A spell." Pitch said, still pulling on the ice. "It should wear off in a few hours."

"What do you mean 'should?’” Bunny growled.

"It will." Pitch corrected himself. Jack could feel the heat of the sun on his skin. The sunlight would weaken Pitch even further.

"It better." Jack hissed.

"If it doesn't, I could easily break it." Loki said. The shadows grew long and covered Pitch. Before any of the Avengers or Guardians could move The Nightmare King was gone.

"Where did he go?!" Tony shouted.

"He's gone." Bunny said, putting his boomerangs away. The Guardians relaxed while the Avengers where still tense. "He won't be back for a while."

"At least a year or two, hopefully." North said. "Time to go."

"Wait you just leaving? Like that?" Banner asked, back to normal. Jack nodded.

"Will you visit?" Natasha asked.

"Awww. You've grown attached." Tony cooed. "Ow!" He yelped. Natasha could punch hard.

"Yeah, we will visit." Bunny said. A portal opened close by and North's reindeer stomped through.

"Come on, Jaime will be waiting and we need to get that stab wound cleaned up." North said. Jack nodded and followed North and Bunny to the sleigh. Sandy and Tooth flew off to do their jobs.

"You better visit or I will have to track you down for that race." Tony joked. Jack smirked. "Oh and don't forget Banner wants to test how much cold you can withstand."

"Don't make your mother track you down either." Clint laughed. The winter spirit nodded. North cracked the reins and the sleigh rocked forward. Jack waved as they took off into the sky.

~~~~~ Time Skip! ~~~~~

Once they were back at the pole North pulled Jack straight to the infirmary to properly care for his wound. As soon as the yetis were sure that the knife hadn't hit anything vital and finished stitching him up Jack flew out of the room. He found Bunny explaining how the globe of belief worked to Jamie. The boy caught sight of Jack and ran over.

"Jack! Are you okay? North said you were hurt!" Jamie said worriedly.

"I'm okay, Jamie. I heal fast." Jack said. "Can you see again?"

"Yes!" Jamie said jumping up and down. "Can you?"

Jack shook his head.

"But Bunny said the spell was broken." Jamie whispered.

"I never had a spell cast on me." Jack said. "I've always been blind, but it doesn't bother me."

"Then why do you hide it?" Jamie asked.

"I don't." Jack laughed. "To be honest I forget."

"How could you forget?" Jack shrugged.

"I just do. Come on. We better get you home before your mom notice you are gone." Jack said. He bent down so Jamie could climb on his back. North had already taken the other Burgess kids home, but knew Jack would want to talk to Jamie first. North had also given Jamie a heavy winter coat.

"Ready?" Jack asked as soon as Jamie wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Ready."

AN: Just realized I forgot that the Avengers don't know Jack's blind, so there will be one more chapter. Also going to do some one shots including Tony and Jack's race, Banner testing jack, colors also a few childhood memories. This has to be one of the longest chapters yet!

Edit: errors corrections


	18. Chapter 17

17- Epilogue

AN: Okay last chapter of the main plot. Jack tells the avengers that he is blind. Now on wattpad! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! Thanks everyone for the support!

"Come on wind!" Jack yelled. The wind was being playful, tossing him around, dropping him and catching him before he hit the ground. Jack was on his way to meet Loki. His brother had been bugging him for the past few days to tell him what Odin had said and he agreed to meet him. They agreed to meet in northern Canada, 50 miles north of Yellowknife. "Stop playing around!"

The wind finally listened and Jack flew straight for Canada. Minutes later Jack landed in the snow. Loki greeted him. "Hello Jack."

"Hi Lokster!" Jack smiled brightly. It was snowing slightly, but not from him. "The Avengers still haven't asked how you got out of your cell?"

"Surprisingly not." Loki admitted. "Thor has even joked about it. What did Odin tell you?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"Well... He said that," Jack hesitated. "He said that I'm not Asgardian, I'm a frost giant."

Loki burst out laughing. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, it's just that you have to be the smallest frost 'giant' ever."

"Oh and your one to talk." Jack laughed relieved. "You're not mad?"

"Why do you assume everyone would be mad if you told them something? No, I'm not mad; why would I be?" Loki asked.

"I don't know." Jack shrugged. "I feel bad for Thor. He grew up thinking he had two real brothers and neither of them were."

"Are you going to tell him? Does Joro know?" Loki asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, mom didn't know. Odin said so, but I made him promise to tell her. No I'm not going to tell Thor. I think he all ready figured it out anyways. I mean, where would I get white hair from? Sure Odin has it, but that's because he's old."

"Why don't you turn blue when it's cold?" Loki asked.

"I might. I wouldn't know if I did." Jack said.

"You're not blue now and it's freezing." Loki said.

"Are you?" Jack asked.

"No."

"Ah well, who cares?" Jack shrugged. "Come on, we need to be in New York in 10 minutes!"

"How are you planning to get there?" Loki asked. Jack smirked. "Oh no." Loki muttered. The wind picked up and Loki was swept off his feet and into the open sky. He sighed and laid back on the cushion of air. After many years of Jack's pranks he was use to being tossed around by the wind. Loki was just about to fall asleep when something smacked his face. He jumped in surprise.

"Tree!" Jack laughed. Loki grumbled annoyed. A snowflake landed on his nose and Loki burst out laughing. "Got you!"

"Aw shut up." Loki said between giggle fits. Jack laughed and flew faster. The Avengers were expecting them before sun-set. They had planned a movie night and Jack thought it would be a good time to tell them that he was blind. The winter god hoped that they would take the news the same way as the Guardians. Jack was positive that they wouldn't, especially if Tony was drunk, but Thor and Loki would be there to back him up if they thought it was a joke.

The wind guided them to one of the upper balconies of the Avenger's tower. As soon as they landed the door burst open and Thor stomped through. The god of thunder tackled his brothers into a hug.

"Thor." Jack wheezed. "Are you going to hug me every time you see me?"

"Yes! I couldn't hug my baby brother for 300 years!" Thor yelled. He squeezed them tighter.

"Do you want to suffocate us?" Loki growled. Thor laughed and threw Jack over his shoulder and tucked Loki under his arm. "What are we, sacks of oranges?"

"*I prefer apples over oranges.*" Jack said in frost giant.

"*I like pears.*" Loki responded.

"Boys! Language!" Natasha said as Thor carried them through the door.

"What? We weren't swearing!" Jack said switching back to English.

"Speak in a language we all understand." Steve mumbled.

"Fine." Loki said annoyed. Thor finally set the back on their feet.

"Um guys? I have something to tell you." Jack said nervously.

"You're pregnant!" Tony yelled.

"What?! No!" Jack said shocked. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know. It was the first thing that popped into my head. Also I'm not drunk, yet." Tony laughed.

"That's pretty random; also I'm a guy, so yeah." Jack laughed. Then he became serous. He took a deep breath. "I'm blind."

"What! That's impossible!" Tony yelled in disbelief. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Jack ignored the question. "It's true. I've been blind forever."

"But, but... What?" Clint sputtered. "Arrows?"

"Good now put the words into a sentence." Loki said sarcastically.

"But how did you shoot?" Clint asked.

"I aim for what I can hear. It's pretty easy." Jack explained.

"Someone get this kid an eye test!" Tony yelled.

"Wait, is that why you could lead us in the dark on the ship so easily?" Natasha asked. Jack nodded.

"I'm in the 'dark' 24/7. It doesn't bother me." Jack shrugged.

"I don't believe it." Steve said crossing his arms.

"This is no prank, Mr. Rogers." Loki said seriously. "It's fact."

"Steve, it makes sense. Think about it." Banner piped up.

"It is true my friends." Thor said. "You know I can't lie."

"Very true." Tony said thoughtfully. "Describe me."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Just do it."

"Fine. Pushy, arrogant, loud, whiny if you don't get what you want, sassy. Need I go on?" Jack said.

"See that proves he's blind." Tony said ignoring the rude comment.

"How?" Steve asked.

"Jack didn't use color or physical description. Only personality traits." Bruce explained. "Things you don't need vision to see."

"I see what you did there." Clint laughed.

"Do you believe me now?" Jack asked.

"Yes I do." Steve said. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I didn't trust you guys at first. Your boss put me in a cage type thingie! Also I just met you." Jack said.

"I don't blame you. If I was in your position I wouldn't have told us either." Bruce smiled. The others agreed.

"Yay! Let's watch movies now!" Thor yelled enthusiastically. Jack smiled.

AN: Done! Now for one shots! Once in a blue moon... Just started to write my new story. This one is planned. Also it's another avengers/rotg crossover! It's going to be called Alpha.

Here's the summary-  
Jack Frost. Fun, giggly, happy, irresponsible, but what if that was all wrong? What if he was a prince of Asgard? Pack leader? A father? An assassin? What the Guardians don't know can't hurt them, right? Wherewolf!Jack, Father!Jack, Assassin!Jack

Would you read it? Thanks for all favorites, follows, watches, votes and reviews! Have any questions? Just ask!

Edit: errors corrected


	19. Colors

RB- colors

AN: One shot where Jack over hears a conversation about colors and asks his older brother what it is. Jack is about 6 (in human years). And Thor and Loki are 13ish. Oh and Jack doesn't have his staff yet, but can still create snow and ice. Oh the spelling of color might look wrong to some of you because it is spelled differently in Canada than the USA! Color VS colour! 

 

"I don't know Baldr. I like purple. Not a bright purple, but a more mellow pastel purple." A feminine voice said. Jokul was busy trying to figure out who it was. The boy was guessing it was either Bragi or Nanna. He was sitting on the stairs that lead to a busy hall where the gods talked and socialized. Jokul loved listing to other people talk and try the figure out who they were. 

"Not me. I love yellow, bright neon yellow." Baldr said. 'Who's Yellow and Purple?' Jokul thought. He didn't know anybody with those names. The winter god stood from where he was sitting and headed towards Asgard's library. He hoped to find records of Purple or Yellow in the books. Asgard's library held many book in many of different languages and in Braille.

As he walked Jokul could feel the sharp gaze of his guard on his back. Kruger was the annoying man’s name. Jokul didn't really hate him; the man was just doing his job.

He finally found the book he was looking for. Jokul flipped thought the pages not finding anything on the mysterious Yellow or Purple, but found nothing. He pulled a Braille dictionary from the shelf and looked up Purple. It said. 'Purple: a color intermediate between red and blue.' The boy only became more confused. So he looked up color. The book spoke of red, blue, green and orange; complimentary colors, tints and shades, but no physical description that would make him imagine it. Jokul shut the book and put it back on the shelf. He walked by were Kruger was sitting, presumably reading. The winter god walked out of the library and started towards his brothers’ room. 

"Jokul! Where are you going?" Kruger called. Jokul turned to face him giving the man an innocent look.

"To Thor and Loki's room." Jokul smiled. 

Kruger sighed. "Okay little buddy. I'll take you there and then go for a brake, okay?"

Jokul scowled. "I'm not little or your buddy!" He whined. 

"Sure you’re not." Kruger laughed. "You really should put shoes on. Your mother will be mad."The winter god crossed his arms and walked faster. He hated shoes. They made his feet too hot and he liked having the cool floor underfoot. Jokul soon found his brothers room and pushed the door opened and the steps following behind him where gone.

 

He sighed and stepped further into the room. "Ow!" He yelped. Jokul hopped up and down grabbing his foot.

"Oh sorry Jokul!" Thor said rushing over and picking up his little brother. "I forgot to clean my half of the room."

 

"Where's Loki?" Jack asked as Thor sat him on his bed. Loki would be better to ask since Thor's not very good at explaining things.

"Over here!" Loki called. Jokul heard a book being closed and Loki's footsteps coming towards him. The god of mischief sat beside him. "Where's what's-his-name?"

"Kruger? He went for a break because I'm with you." Jokul said. 

"Did you get bored listing to people?" Thor asked.

Jokul shook his head. "Baldr and some lady where talking about something that I didn't know what it was, so I went to the library and looked it up."

"Oh no..." Thor said worriedly.

"What did you look up?" Loki asked.

"Yellow and purple. It said they where colors. So I looked color up." Jack said. Thor sighed in relief.

"Oh colors. Never did learn about those, did you?" Loki asked. The boy shook his head. "I thought mom would have mentioned it."

"I guess she didn't." Thor said. "Color is easy to explain." He said confidently. "Different things are different colors. Like the sun is yellow, grass is green and the sky is blue."

"That's great Thor, but I still can't see it." Jokul murmured. "Can you smell, feel or hear it?"

"Sadly no." Loki sighed. "It can only be seen."

Jokul frowned. "So I won't see it? Ever?"

Thor put a big hand on his little brothers shoulder. "You never know, Jokul. One day, maybe."

Jokul smiled sadly. Then the winter god suddenly giggled. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red!" Thor exclaimed.

"I like green." Loki said. 

"Complimentary colors!" Jokul giggled.

"Whoa." Thor murmured.

"Thor. Did you just notice that?" Loki asked.

"Ummm... Yeah." The thunder god admitted. The two older brothers continued to talk. Jokul got bored and started to play with his magic. He created a snowball and threw it at Thor. "Ow! Jokul!"

"Wanna build a snowman?"

AN: Sorry just had to do that... These aren’t going to be published very often, only when I get a chance. Does anyone have howrse? PM me! My username is kianaleader.


	20. Oops

Oops

AN: the one were Jack accidentally crashed into ironman.

Jack soared over New York. It was a chilly night, not that Jack was complaining. He just finished covering St.Johns in a fresh blanket of snow and hanging around with Jamie and his friends for a while before deciding to come to New York. 

The winter spirit loved visiting the big apple; there was always something going on. Tonight there was a concert at Madison square garden. He stopped to listen for a while before taking off into the sky. The winter god lazily flew through the air, not paying attention to his surroundings. Jack laughed as the wind tossed him around. The blind boy suddenly smacked into something hard.

"Ow!" He yelped recoiling holding his nose. "What the?" Jack blinked. He listened. Someone was mumbling and he could here engines of some kind. 

"Hey kid! What the hell?" Someone hissed. The man’s voice was familiar, he'd heard it somewhere. "What's your name and insurance company?" The man demanded.

"Seriously Stark," Someone else said. "You're trying to get the kids information and not asking how he's flying."

Jack turned to fly away, but something cold and metallic grabbed his ankle. "Hey, let go!" He hissed, but the man’s grip only tightened. Jack grabbed the man’s hand and froze it before yanking his ankle away. 

"Hey get back here!" Tony Stark yelled. Jack just put the voice to the name. "Cap, we've got a runner."

"Already ahead of you." The other man responded. The wind tossed him to the side as something whizzed passed his head.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Jack yelled back as he flew. The winter god could still hear Ironman's thrusters following him while Jack rocketed off.

"Dam this kid’s fast!" Tony yelled. Giving chase.

\---

AN: Tony’s pov

The white haired kid ducked and dived around traffic easily avoiding collisions. His white hair whipping around in the wind. His baggy sweater whirled around him. 

The first time he got a good look at the kid he thought he was homeless, but then realized that the boy looked like someone, but he couldn't put a finger on whom. Maybe it was the smile, or the eyes. 

\---

AN: back to Jack

The wind guided him through traffic towards Central Park. He hoped to lose his pursuers among the trees. 

"When I don't want to be seen I am, when I do I'm not." Jack grumbled. "Typical, just typical." 

The wind suddenly dropped him as something bounced off a nearby window. "Missed me!" Jack laughed. 

"Dam it!" Captain America cursed. "Should we call for back up?"

"I got back up, you." Tony said urging his suit faster.

"Oh, I feel so loved." Steve mumbled. 

Jack could easily hear the pair’s conversation because of his sensitive hearing. The winter god knew how Stark was flying, but didn't know how Rogers was; or if he was flying at all. The winter spirit remembered Jamie talking about the avengers and how they fought off an alien invasion. He smiled when he told him about Thor and Loki's 'disagreement,' but didn't recall anything about captain America. All he could remember was Jamie showing him a picture, which he couldn't see and saying: "Wow he looks cool!"

"Cool!" Jamie had said. "He looks ridiculous!"

Jack snapped back to reality as something burning hot grazed his hand. The boy hissed pulling his hand close and covering the burn in frost. "Time to hi-tail it wind!"

The wind picked up carrying him faster and faster. He blew through the forest. As he passed a tree Jack tapped his staff against it sending waves through it and the leafs. Captain America appeared jumping from tree to tree with his shield in hand. Suddenly ironman appeared flying. His echowaves had crossed over from the leaves to the suit. 

The winter spirit stopped dead in the air. Ironman and captain America blew past him. Jack smiled and flew up into the clouds. Just as he thought he had lost them Jack heard Ironman's thrusters. 

"Jeeze Cap, you're heavy!" Tony complained. 

"I'm sorry I can't fly!" Steve yelled over the wind.

"And you thought it was a good time for a piggyback ride?" Ironman hissed. 

Jack laughed at the men arguing. The invincible Ironman and Captain America didn't seem as threatening as Jamie made them out to be. 

"Come on wind, let's go to Antarctica!" Jack yelled. He hoped the he could lose them in the ice caves and that the cold would be too much for them. If the natural cold wasn't the he'd make it as cold as possible without killing them. 

The blind boy knew he was over the Atlantic Ocean because he could hear the seagulls squawking and the waves splashing. He sped quickly through the sky, just below the cloud line. 

"Kids picking up speed." Tony grumbled. "You might want to hold on."

"No shit Sherlock." Cap hissed. 

"Can you swim?" Tony asked innocently. 

"Yes, why?"

"I'm thinking about dropping you."

"You better not!" Steve hissed. Jack heard a loud 'clunk!'

"Ow!" Tony yelped.

"You deserved that!" 

"Hitting me over the head with your shield is not something I deserve!" 

"No you deserved to be hit a lot more often. It might also knock some sense into you!"

"I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"Really? The silent treatment? What are we, five?"

Tony didn't respond. The wind lowered Jack to the ground. He always knew where he was in Antarctica. He felt his way to the edge of a huge crevice. Jack jumped down landing silently on the ice. He started to make it colder as he felt his way through the tunnel. 

"Dam its cold!" Steve complained. His voice echoing through the cave. 

"You can say that again." Tony grumbled. 

"Oh now you want to talk!" Steve mumbled.

"Come off it!" Tony hissed. "The suits freezing up."

"I thought it had a heater."

"It over heated when we passed Brazil, so I shut it down now it's frozen." Tony sighed. "Can't win, can we?"

 

The cave started to slope downwards. Jack knew it would be getting darker and colder the further he went down. The cave broke off into three tunnels. The winter god picked one and went down it a few feet before stopping and creating an ice wall and making it look like a dead end. He sat down and put his ear to the wall. Jack didn't want the pair to get lost and freeze to death. 

"Let's split up." Steve suggested.

"No that's a horrible idea. You'll freeze!" Tony said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Cap mumbled.

"Let's take that one!"

"Why that one?"

"Because it looks the coolest, pun intended." Tony chuckled at his own joke. Cap didn't.

"How can you see? It's so dark!" Steve said. Jack heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Night vision." Tony said matter of factly. "It's built in."

"Dead end. Can we go now?" Steve said through chattering teeth. "I'm cold."

"I guess so. We aren't going to find him down here." Tony said. "Might as well wait until we see him again."

The footsteps started to leave. Jack sighed and stood. 

"Did you hear that?" Tony asked.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind."

AN IMPORTANT!: I re-edited the whole fic, correcting errors and plot points. Please go back and read it again it will make a lot more sense!


	21. Aren't you cold?

Aren't you cold?

"Alright Jack." Banner said. "The chamber is set up and there are benches and couches against the walls." He sighed. "Tony and Loki will be joining you. Tony stupidly bet that he could last longer against Loki in the cold."

Jack just shook his head. "I swear they're going to end up killing each other by the end of the century." He said. Banner grunted in agreement. The blind winter god walked over to the bookshelf and ran his fingers over the spines. He quickly found what he was looking for and pulled it from the shelf. 

"I still don't understand why twilight is the only thing shield has in Braille. Are they trying to torture their agents?" Banner asked. Jack shrugged. Jack didn't mind the books, given that they were the only thing around to read. He'd been at shield enough times and bored enough times to have read the first three books in the series.

The blind winter God had left to find more books earlier in the day but only found a few in Braille. So he 'borrowed' them. 

"Hey Jack." Loki greeted as he walked in. Tony stomped in behind the mischief god and grunted his hello. By the sound of a high pitch swishing he assumed Tony was wearing a snowsuit. Jack waved his staff and sent a freezing cold wind through the room.

 

"God that freezing!" Tony squealed in surprise. Jack burst out laughing.

"And you think you're going to last longer than me?" Loki asked.

"It just surprised me!" Tony defended himself. 

"Boys!" Banner interrupted Loki's reply.

"What?" All three said at the same time.

"Get in there!" Banner laughed. Tony and Loki started to walk towards the chamber. Jack picked up the rest of his books and followed. As soon as he entered the room Jack tapped his staff against the floor. 

The room was exactly as Banner described except there was and large table with four chairs around it. On the table there was a tray of snacks and pop. The condensation had already frozen on the drinks. 

"Well what are we going to do?" Tony asked. Jack shrugged. He set his books down on one of the benches in the corner and walked back over to Loki. "I brought cards; they have the little Braille thingys to."

"Why not?" Loki said. "Want to play asshole?"

"I love that game!" Jack smiled. "It's not good with three people though. Could play the old way where we each had two hands?" He suggested. 

"Sure, but you'll have to teach me." Tony said. 

"I'm sure you will catch on, genius." Jack smirked. After a few rounds Tony finally caught on with Jack's expert instructions. Banner soon announced that it was -10°c and said that he would announce when it was -20°c and every ten degrees after. 

Tony was grumbling about how slippery the cards were when he wore gloves and how cold his fingers were when he took them off. The trio continued to play with Jack and Loki tying at three each and Tony with one. Ironman picked up one of the glasses of water and went to take a drink, but Jack heard a 'thunk' and an "Ow!" 

"Nice job genius". Jack laughed. The water in the cup had frozen and Tony hadn't noticed. "Oh the irony, what hurt you will now heal you."

"That sounded out of place." Loki said. Jack shrugged. Tony groaned.

"I'm going to have a nap." He grumbled. The billionaire got up and stumble to the nearest couch. 

"Now what do you want to do?" Loki asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Jack suggested. 

"Or rock, black hole, frosty the snowman?" Loki said. Jack could hear the smile in his brother’s voice. 

"Nah, rock, paper, scissors. It's easier for me to tell when you're lying." Jack smirked. Seconds after he had finished his sentence Banner announced that it was now -20°c. 

The two brothers started to play. Jack easily picked up Loki's pattern and played accordingly. The blind boy could tell what Loki had thrown by the sound of it hitting the table. After winning 34 times in a row Loki finally caught on and changed his pattern. 

"Dammit!" Loki cursed as Jack figured out his new pattern. Even if he tried to be random the mischief god would eventually fall into a pattern. 

"Giving up?" Jack asked.

"Never!" Loki spat. They continued to play until the temperature dropped below -30°c. Tony finally sat up and groaned. 

"I'm done." He mumbled and walked out with his teeth chattering. Jack shrugged and they kept playing. The winter god thought it was funny how fast Tony had given up. People that lived far up north lived in -40°c every day. "I give up." Loki sighed. 

Jack blinked. He hadn't realized that he had kept playing let alone winning. "Moohohaha! You really suck at this."

"Not my fault you're so good." Loki grumbled. He got up from his chair and stomped over to the couch. "I'm going to read." 

"What are you reading?" Jack asked as he floated over to his books.

"Nightshade." Loki said. "It's like twilight only better. The main character is a werewolf."

"I'll have to add it to my reading list." Jack said. "It's starting to get pretty long." He picked up Breaking Dawn and flipped to his book mark. 

"-50°c". Banner said. They must have been too focused on their game to notice the earlier announcements. Jack shrugged and continued to read. He got pretty far into his book and a couple of temperature announcements later he closed the book. 

"Hey Loki? You cold yet?" He asked just after Banner announced -70°c.

"Nope." Loki said. "What about you?"

"I'm good, but my butt has officially fell asleep." Jack said with a smile. Loki laughed. The winter spirit rolled off the couch and stood up. He started to pace. "Banner should have put a TV in here." 

"What would you watch?" Loki asked. 

"Probably Criminal Minds." Jack said.

"Never heard of it." Loki said. The blind boy gasped and clutched at his throat. He tripped and fell backwards and landed dramatically on the floor. 

"How could you?" He gasped. Then went limp on the floor. Loki raised an eyebrow before laughing. Jack smiled as he sat up. "That was an appropriate reaction. Don't give me any of that 'act your age not your shoe size' crap. I don't even wear shoes!"

"I was kidding anyway. I just wanted to see your reaction." Loki Smirked. "It was worth it. Lady Jane talks about it every time Thor visits her and decides to drag me along." 

"Hmm, I still haven't met her yet." Jack hummed as he laid back onto the cold floor. 

"Would she see you?" Loki asked.

"I don't know. I've never met her!" Jack pointed out. 

"You're just going to lay there?" Loki asked. Jack nodded and closed his eyes. "You pick the most uncomfortable places to sleep."

"-100°c." Banner announced. Jack sighed and rolled onto his side. After a few minutes Jack could hear Loki's teeth chattering.

"You're cold." Jack said. 

"Yes."

"You don't need to stay." Jack said. "I'm just going to take a nap."

"At least move to one of the couches?" Loki asked as he closed his book and stood up.

Jack shook his head. "Nope, I'm good." He shrugged. "If there were rafters I'd be up there." 

The blind boy knew Loki was shaking his head as he left. He relaxed and soon fell asleep. His sleep was dreamless and restful. The winter spirit woke up a couple of hours later. He rolled over and grabbed his staff from where it rested beside him. Jack started to yawn.

"-268°c." 

Jack jumped to his feet in surprise. He whirled around then blinked. The blind boy remembered where he was and who was speaking. "You interrupted my yawn!" 

"Sorry." Banner laughed. "We can't go any lower. Congratulations, you made it down to the coldest us humans can muster." 

The winter god stretched. He could already feel it getting warmer. Jack grabbed his books and unlatched the door and walked out. "Yuck it's hot!" He sneered.

Somebody stomped up to him. Jack could tell it was Tony. "How are you not cold!" 

"I love cold!" Jack smiled.

"Why did he last longer than Loki?" Banner asked. 

"They are both frost giants, so they should stand the same temperature, but Jack lasted and whole lot longer." Tony speculated. 

"I'm the god of winter, that's why!" Jack laughed.

AN: Happy Halloween! I know I'm a day late. Any-who. I got a title, but no plot. Hmmm... I could use ideas. Also what one-shot would you like to see next? Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been working on Alpha and thinking about what I'm going to write next. OMG! It snowed!!


	22. Warm or Cold?

 

Request from Skymuse (fanfiction)

 

Warm or cold?

 

Thor notice the small things first, a suppress cough, a sneeze. By the third day he knew that Jack had caught something that had made him sick. He immediately went to find Loki.

 

"Thor? What's wrong?" Loki asked looking up from his book. They were somewhere in Western Canada. Loki was sitting and under an extremely tall tree reading another book. It was hard to find him without a book.

 

"Jack is getting sick." Thor said. Loki snapped his book closed. There was nothing worse than a sick Jack since they can't give him any earthy medicines. "He's been coughing and sneezing. He's trying to hide it."

 

"Great." Loki grumbled. "Where is he now?" 

 

The brothers would need to get what medicines they could into Jack before the sickness got worse. "He went to Russia, to cause a blizzard. Then he was going to the warren to meet Bunny to have a race." Thor said. Loki was gone in a flash of green light.

 

\-----"Love is like a fart, if you have to force it it's probably crap."-----

 

Loki spotted Jack just below the cloud line. His blue sweater stood out in the white snow clouds. The mischief God whistled up to his younger brother. Jack smiled and waved down at him. He finished guiding the storm to where it can continue alone. The boy flew down to meet his brother.

 

"Hi Loki! What's up?" Jack greeted happily. Loki looked into Jack's brilliant blue eyes. They seemed off, clouded. His cheeks were lightly flushed and barley noticeable. His knuckles were white. His hands clutched his staff like a life line. Loki suspected that he was in pain.

 

"Not much. How are you feeling?" Loki asked narrowing his eyes. 

 

"I'm fine." Jack said quickly faking a smile.

 

"Jack, you can't lie to me. I know you're sick." Loki said. 

 

"No I'm not!" Jack gasped his voice cracking. Then he sighed. "It's just a warm."

 

"Still sick. You're coming with me." Loki said. Before Jack could react Loki grabbed his arm and teleported to New York in the Stark Towers guest wing. He pulled Jack into one of the empty bedrooms. "Lay down. I'll go make your medications." 

 

Jack grumbled something unintelligible and complied. The blind boy leaned his staff against the wall and pulled the covers down before crawling into bed. Loki went into the bathroom and filled a cup full of water. He set it on the bedside table. "Thanks." Jack grumbled. Loki could tell his throat was sore from the tone.

 

"I'll be back. Stay in bed." Loki said emphasizing each word. His little brother sighed and snuggled into the covers. The mischief god turned the thermostat down as he left. He walked into the living room were Tony was watching TV.

 

"Hey reindeer games, what's up?" Tony asked looking over his shoulder.

 

"I need you to watch Jack." Loki said.

 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Okay, why?"

 

"He's got a warm." Loki elaborated.

 

Tony stood up and walked over. "A warm?"

 

"His version of a cold." The frost giant explained. "Keep him in bed, keep the room cold and don't let him eat anything with dairy. Oh and remember no medicine."

 

"That's a lot to remember." Tony took a deep breath. "Where are you going?"

 

"Find some herbs." Loki said as he teleported away. He looked through the tunnels of the warren until he found the pooka. "Hey Bunny, I need your help."

 

\-----"Twenty five drivers start every season in formula one and each year, two of us die. What kind of person does a job like this?"-----

 

AN: Jack's Pov

 

His head hurt, his throat burned, everything ached. Jack was trying to play it off as nothing. He pulled the cover over his head to keep the cold in. He knew Loki turned the temperature down, but to Jack it still wasn't cold enough.

 

"Jack?" Tony asked. Jack didn't hear him coming. The winter god peaked out of the covers. "Do you need anything?" The blind boy shook his head. "Are you sure?"

 

Jack let out an annoyed growl and a whimpered. His throat felt like it was on fire. He created a hand full of snow and ate it. It soothed his throat. Once it melted Jack made a disk of ice the size of a nickel and stuck it in his mouth.

 

"Your version of a throat lozenge?" Tony asked. Jack nodded. The ice was soothing and cold on his burning throat. "Loki should be back with some plants or something soon." 

 

The blind boy could tell that Tony was unsure. The Billionaire walked into the room and sat in one of the arm chairs. If Loki was going to go get plants that would mean he was going to make his medications. He'd never said anything to Joro, but the drugs did still slow time down. The only reason he never said anything was because it did take the pain away. 

 

His mother found some herbal concoction that worked for Jack the first time he got sick and used it ever since. She must have taught Loki how to make and use it.

 

Loud footsteps thumbed down the hallway. The door to the room burst open. "Hi Jack!" Thor greeted happily. "I brought you some snow!" The thunder god dumped the snow on the bed. Jack smiled, but didn't say anything. "Where’s Loki?" 

 

"Right behind you." Loki said in a French accent. Jack could already smell the herbs. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. The winter god tuned out the bickering adults and pulled the covers over his head. He was just falling asleep when the talking caught his attention again.

 

"He's sleeping. Don't wake him up. Sleeps good for co-warm." Tony said. 

 

"He's not sleeping." Loki said. Jack could hear some metallic clanging and someone flicking something. "Besides he won't even notice." Jack felt something poke his arm, but he didn't bother to move. He was too tired. "Didn't even stir."

 

"Go thing mother invented a serum that would inject by needle. He fights hard when it comes to taking any medicine." Thor said. Jack froze. He hated needles. 

 

"How long do you think the kid will be out?" Tony asked. 

 

"Not too long." Thor said. Jack was already sleeping by the time the drugs kicked in. After what seemed like days the boy woke up. He could still feel the heat of the sun on his face. He groaned and rolled over. He grabbed an armful of snow and cuddled into it. "See I told you 2 and a half hours right on the dot. You owe me 50 bucks."

 

"Really?" Jack grumbled groggily. His voice was scratchy, but it didn't hurt to talk anymore. He was surprised that it had only been two and a half hours. It felt like at least a day. 'I hate medicine. I hate being sick. I hate needles. I hate everything.' Jack thought with an annoyed huff.

 

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked. Jack glowered at him. "Jack." 

 

"Horrible." He snapped. Loki ruffled Jack's hair. The boy smiled. "Sorry."

 

"No worries. We all get sick and grumpy." Loki said. Jack could hear the smile in his voice. "Do you want something to eat?" The mischief God asked. Jack quickly shook his head. "You really should eat, it'll help." The winter god continued to shake his head. "Fine. I won't make you."

 

"Story!" Thor said. He sounded like a little kid. 

 

Jack smiled. "Thor cross-dressing for his hammer?" He suggested. 

 

"Wait, what? I gotta hear this." Tony said.

 

Loki sat on the bed beside Jack facing Thor and Tony. He started to tell the story. Jack would laugh which would turn into a coughing fit. He would drink almost a whole glass of water each time. Jack could feel the heat of the sun slowly dissipate and he knew it was getting pretty late. 

 

"Bed time." Loki said once he finished the story. Jack, Thor and Tony all groaned. "Sorry, but Jack needs his sleep."

 

"Night snow-cone." Tony said as he stumbled out of the room. He must have had a little too much to drink. Thor laughed at his friend’s drunken state. Thor ruffled Jack's hair and said good night before leaving. Loki refilled his water and also ruffled his hair before leaving. Jack sighed and burrowed into the covers with an armful of snow. 

 

The blind boy had woken up multiple times during the night. He had a stuffed nose and couldn't breathe through it. He breathed through his mouth. His mouth got dry and he would wake up coughing. Jack had drunk a lot of water and went to the washroom several times during the night. What seemed like ours was really minutes. Time was his enemy as he tried to fall asleep again, but waking up soon after. 

 

Jack heard loud footsteps coming towards his door. The door quietly squeaked open. He groaned. "Didn't have a good night?" Thor asked. The winter spirit nodded. He could barely keep his eyes open. Thor walked in and sat on the bed beside his sick younger brother. He put a hand on Jack's head. "You're warm. You've got a fever. I'll go get Loki." He said before leaving.

 

Thor returned with Loki. The mischief god felt Jack's head. The boys head ache had returned and his throat was starting to burn again. "Yep definitely has a fever." 

 

"Time?" Jack asked.

 

"It's 11:30 in the morning." Thor answered. "What are we going to do?" 

 

"More medicine should help. Turn down the temperature too." Loki grumbled. Jack had tuned out going into his own little world. 

 

"I’ll go get more snow!" Thor announced and left to do his task. Loki went over to the corner where Jack knew there was a table from his exploring. He heard a bit of clunking and more metallic clicking. Thor came back and dumped the snow onto the bed. 

 

Loki asked if he wanted anything to eat and Jack still wasn't hungry and refused to eat. Thor wrapped his arms around Jack and hugged him tight. "Jack, time for more medication."

 

Jack's eyes went wide and he tried to get away from Thor who still had a firm grip on him. He struggled desperately trying to get away without hurting his brother. "Come on Jack. It's just a small prick." Thor tried to convince him. 

 

"No!" Jack gasped struggling harder. The thunder god kept an iron grip on Jack and refused to let go.

 

"Where's Sandy when you need him?" Loki grumbled. He grabbed Jack's wrist. "It'll help you."

 

The blind boy knew he wasn't going to get out of this and gave up. Jack winced at the sharp poking pain in his arm.

 

"See that wasn't so bad." Loki said in a baby voice.

 

Jack narrowed his eyes and frowned. "I hate being sick." He grumbled. Thor set him back into the snow covered bed and covered him up. 

 

"Don't worry Jack, you'll get better soon." Thor said petting his younger brother's head. Jack signed. He really hoped so.

 

 

AN: Wasn't really sure were to end it. Any-who you guys may have noticed the new line break style. They're just random quotes from movies, games, memes, anything really. They don't have anything to do with the story. I just like doing that better than boring lines. It's been one year since I posted the first chapter! Thanks for everyone who's stuck with me!

 

Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate! I hope you have a great holiday season!


End file.
